


Archivos confidenciales

by Alendarkstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Sasuke está investigando a Kaguya y para ello debe acceder a los archivos del clan Hyuuga.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Archivos confidenciales  
Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Capítulo 1: La biblioteca más grande  
Cuando Sasuke regresó a la aldea lo hizo con un pensamiento en mente, investigar los archivos del clan Hyuuga. Durante un largo tiempo había estado visitando los templos de Kaguya, buscando cualquier pista que pudiera servirle para saber el motivo por el que deseaba formar un ejército, pero nunca consideró a los Hyuuga como fuente de información pese a haber visto el byakugan de la diosa conejo.  
No fue algo que tomó en cuenta hasta que se enteró del incidente de Toneri Ootsutsuki y la luna. Saber que este planeaba acabar con la vida en la Tierra mediante una colisión con la luna le confirmó lo que ya sospecha. Fuera de la Tierra quedaban más Ootsutsuki y le hicieron sospechar que estos podrían planear algo contra la Tierra, más específicamente contra Konoha y eso era algo que no podía permitir.  
Enterarse de que el príncipe de la luna intentó secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuuga le hizo recordar el principal doujutsu del clan Ootsutsuki, el byakugan y antiguas conversaciones de su padre. Los Hyuuga no solo eran uno de los clanes más antiguos, sino que también uno de los más apegados a sus tradiciones. La división de las ramas era una de las pruebas más grandes de ellos y el sello del pájaro enjaulado uno de los métodos que usaban para proteger los muchos secretos que mantenía.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la aldea fue presentarse ante el líder del clan Hyuuga quien lo recibió de inmediato. Sasuke no estaba seguro si era por su reputación o por el hecho de que fue él quien lo rescató cuando Toneri Ootsutsuki lo dejó encerrado en una cueva a las afueras de la aldea, aunque ciertamente no era algo que le interesaba.  
—Quiero investigar los archivos del clan Hyuuga sobre los Ootsutsuki —Sasuke no tenía interés ni deseos en ser formal por lo que prefirió ser directo.  
La expresión en el rostro de Hiashi cambió de inmediato. Fue algo pequeño e imperceptible para alguien que no fuera observar, pero que Sasuke captó de inmediato. Pensó en su padre y estuvo seguro de que Fugaku hubiera reaccionado de manera similar si alguien ajeno al clan le hubiera pedido investigar los archivos confidenciales, algo a lo que no todos los Uchiha tenían acceso.  
—¿Está consciente de lo que me pide?  
—Sí —respondió. Lo estaba, del mismo modo en que estaba consciente de que él no era cualquier persona. Junto a Naruto era uno de los shinobis más fuertes y también el único que podía seguir el rastro de Kaguya Ootsutsuki.  
—Entonces entenderá que no puedo darle una respuesta de inmediato. Regrese en unos tres días y tendrá una.  
Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. No era la falta de una autorización lo que le molestaba. Incluso si Hiashi se negaba estaba seguro de poder acceder a esos archivos. Lo que le molestaba era tener que esperar. La idea de pasar más tiempo del necesario en Konoha le resultaba desagradable. Amaba a esa aldea, pero tenía tantos recuerdos que lo asfixiaban y el rencor por lo que le pasó a su clan y a Itachi seguía latente. Solo la protegía porque era la voluntad de Itachi y por los lazos que había formado en ese lugar.


	2. La decisión de Hiashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiashi toma una decisión después de escuchar lo que Sasuke tenía que decir. No fue fácil, como líder su deber es proteger los secretos de su clan.

Capítulo 2: La decisión de Hiashi

Para Hinata no era suficiente que el sello del pájaro enjaulado dejara de aplicarse en los recién nacidos de la rama secundaria, quería eliminarlo de la frente de los Hyuuga que lo portaban. Semanas atrás había comenzado a estudiar los pergaminos del clan a profundidad, esperando poder encontrar algo que le sirviera. Solía pasar la mayor parte del día, pero no encontró nada que pudiera servirle.  
Los archivos del clan contenían una gran variedad de jutsus. Había probado muchos, pero no había tenido éxito en todos. En ese momento los que más le interesaban eran los relacionados con el sello del pájaro enjaulado y encontró bastantes, pero ninguno hacía lo que ella quería. Aunque eso la desmotivo, se dijo que no debía rendirse. No decía nada de un jutsu que pudiera retirar el sello, pero tenía la esperanza de que estudiando cómo se podía, podría encontrar una forma de removerlo o de al menos inutilizarlo. Odiaba lo que representaba ese sello, pero más el temor que le provocaba a los miembros de la rama secundaria y como los de la principal lo usaban para mandar a los demás.  
Estaba en medio de su investigación cuando recibió la visita de su padre. Eso le resultó un tanto extraño. Si bien la relación que tenía con su padre había mejorado considerablemente durante los últimos años era bastante inusual que él la buscara personalmente cuando quería hablar con ella. Lo usual era que enviara a un miembro de la rama secundaria para avisarle que quería verla y aunque Hinata quería creer que las cosas habían cambiado, no podía ser tan optimista.  
—¿Pasa algo, padre?  
—Tengo una misión para ti.  
—Te escucho —respondió Hinata un tanto confundida.  
No le extrañaba que su padre fuera directo, siempre lo era, aunque últimamente trataba de mostrarse más afectivo. Lo que le extrañaba era que tuviera una misión para ella. A pesar de que había conseguido su reconocimiento, normalmente era con Hanabi con quien trataba los asuntos diplomáticos.  
—La semana pasada Sasuke Uchiha se presentó en las instalaciones del clan pidiendo autorización para revisar los archivos confidenciales de los Hyuuga. Lo hemos debatido con el Consejo y hemos decidido concederle dicho permiso, pero con una condición, alguien del clan deberá vigilarlo en todo momento y asegurarse de que nuestros jutsus permanezcan lejos de su alcance. Tú serás quien lo acompañe.  
—Lo haré, padre.  
Aunque Hinata tenía dudas del motivo por el que su padre la había elegido para esa tarea no hizo ninguna pregunta. No consideró necesario hacerlas y consideró que era lo más prudente. No le tenía miedo, al menos no tanto como el que le tuvo durante su infancia, de haberlo hecho ella y Neji no habrían podido cambiar el clan, simplemente sentía que no lograría nada cuestionándose cosas que podrían tener o no tener importancia.  
No le extrañaba que su padre accediera. No solo por el hecho de que su excompañero era el último sobreviviente de un poderoso clan sino también el poder que poseía. No muchos habían tenido el privilegio de verlo en acción, pero bastaba saber que había sido clave para el final de la guerra y que había asesinado a Orochimaru para saber que se trataba de un ninja especialmente poderoso y dueño de dos doujutsus excepcionales.   
—No esperaba nada diferente de ti.  
A Hinata la hizo sentir feliz escuchar esas palabras de su padre. Era algo que muy pocas veces llegaba a decirle y que por un tiempo creyó imposible poder escuchar de sus labios. Saber que tendría que dedicarle menos tiempo a su investigación era algo que le dolía, pero el orgullo de su padre hacía que la situación fuera más llevadera.  
Mentalmente se dijo que se esforzaría al máximo para cumplir con esa misión. También deseó que Sasuke respetara las decisiones de su clan. Teniendo el poder de un dios era poco lo que podría hacer si el joven Uchiha deseaba acceder a más de lo que se le permitía, especialmente si usaba la fuerza.  
—¿Cuándo comenzamos?  
—Le he enviado una carta a Sasuke Uchiha notificándolo de la decisión que se ha tomado. En cuanto tenga una respuesta te la haré saber de inmediato. Hinata, debes asegurarte de que solo accede a la información con la historia del clan. Él está buscando el legado de Kaguya, cualquier otra cosa no es de su incumbencia y debe ser únicamente accesible para los miembros de la rama principal.  
—Sí, padre.  
—Tendrán la biblioteca para ustedes dos, pero tendrás que notificarme de todo lo que suceda. No queremos que se sienta incómodo, pero tampoco que tenga demasiadas libertades.  
La respuesta de Sasuke llegó esa misma noche y la primera reunión se celebró al día siguiente, poco después de que amaneciera. Sasuke tenía prisa por terminar con ese asunto y no se molestó en disimularlo.


	3. Llegando a un acuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiashi y Sasuke discuten las condiciones del acuerdo. Ambos deberán ceder en algunos puntos.

Capítulo 3: Llegando a un acuerdo

Sasuke se presentó en la mansión Hyuuga en la fecha acordada. Anunció su llegada del mismo modo en que lo había hecho la primera vez y fue recibido de la misma manera. Todo ese protocolo le resultó bastante tedioso al único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y lo hizo desear regresar a su vida nómada.  
Había pasado tantos años viajando que no se creía capaz de volver a formar parte de una aldea. Su pesado era una carga que le seguía pesando y buscar el legado de Kaguya era una forma de redimir sus pecados, pero también el estilo de vida que había elegido. No había ninguna aldea que lo atara y si tenía que presentar un informe no era porque estuviera sujeto a una aldea.  
Las condiciones de Hiashi no le parecían excesivas, su problema era con Hinata. Había sido su compañera en la Academia, pero nunca le prestó atención, motivo por el que creía que su presencia representaría una molestia para él y un retraso en su misión.  
—Entenderá que nuestra biblioteca contiene información muy importante, jutsus secretos e información demasiado valiosa. Es la primera vez que se le da acceso a alguien fuera del clan así que espero que entienda las medidas que el Consejo ha considerado necesarias.  
Sasuke recordó las reuniones que su clan solía organizar. Era algo que solían hacer desde que tenía uso de la memoria, probablemente incluso desde antes de que se planeara el golpe de estado a la aldea. Había soñado con poder asistir a estas y en más de una ocasión intentó infiltrarse, siendo detenido en cada uno de sus intentos. Se dijo que debía ser cauteloso si no quería que sus planes se vieran afectados.  
—Entenderá que de esta investigación depende el futuro, no solo de Konoha sino del mundo en general. En la guerra lo que usted percibió fue solo una pequeña parte del poder de los Ootsutsuki, antepasados de los Hyuuga y de los Uchiha. Puede hablar con el Hokage si no confía en mi palabra.  
—Es por eso por lo que te estoy concediendo acceso a la biblioteca, Hinata solo se asegurará de que todo esté en orden ¿acepta las condiciones?  
Negarse le resultó tentador, incluso consideró usar el sharingan para someter al líder del clan con un genjutsu que lo hiciera cambiar de idea, pero sabía que de hacerlo tendría que hacer lo mismo con el resto del Consejo y perdería la oportunidad de descubrir si tenía alguna intención oculta.  
—Acepto, pero le advierto que espero que su hija sepa comportarse y respetar mi espacio personal.  
Pese a ser un ninja renegado y a su reputación como criminal, Sasuke seguía recibiendo declaraciones amorosas y lidiando con mujeres, en ocasiones hombres también, que deseaban una cita con él, llegando a usar trampas en más de una ocasión. Lo último que quería era a una kunoichi coqueteándole o peor aún, interviniendo en su investigación.  
—Le aseguro que mi hija sabrá cómo comportarse.  
—Confío en que sea de ese modo.  
Sasuke se vio tentado a decir que su sharingan era bastante valioso, pero decidió no abusar de la generosidad de Hiashi. Todo lo que tenía para desconfiar era su experiencia con las mujeres y cartas bastante antiguas en las que se hablaba del interés por combinar byakugan y sharingan, planes que se quedaron en el olvido.  
Esperaba que fuera de ese modo.  
—Si tiene una queja, y puede probarlo, se le cambiará de compañero.  
—¿Cuándo puedo empezar?  
—Hinata no tiene misiones durante esta semana así que podrás comenzar con la investigación de inmediato. Podrá recibirlo a partir de las diez de la mañana.


	4. Primer encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La convivencia entre Hinata y Sasuke comienza.

Capítulo 4: Primer encuentro

Hinata se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión. Su padre le había dicho que recibiera a Sasuke y faltaban cinco minutos para la hora señalada. Los recuerdos que tenía sobre Sasuke eran pocos. Recordaba que había sido uno de los mejores estudiantes y que era considerado un prodigio. También que solía ser un niño sonriente hasta que su clan fue masacrado. Luego de que dejara la aldea solo se enteró de los crímenes que cometió.  
Parte de ella estaba asustada. Sabía que era uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo shinobi, pero también que Naruto y su padre confiaban en él así que decidió hacerlo también. Desde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja no había dado ningún motivo para que sospecharan de él y ella no lo iba a juzgar por su pasado  
Sasuke llegó puntual. Ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después. Sobre su espalda llevaba un bolso ninja. Hinata fue la primera en saludar, Sasuke le devolvió el gesto, pero cualquiera habría podido notar lo forzado de su saludo. Poco le faltó para ser hostil y ni siquiera se molestó en disimular lo poco que le agradaba ser vigilado.  
—Puede seguirme, le mostraré la biblioteca.  
Hinata decidió que no se lo tomaría como algo personal. Tampoco esperó a que Sasuke le respondiera. Comenzó a caminar y en cuanto se alejó unos pasos activó su byakugan. Había muchas limitaciones sobre el uso del doujutsu dentro de las instalaciones del clan, especialmente para los miembros de la rama secundaria, pero a ella se le había concedido un permiso para usarlo siempre y cuando se tratara de la vigilancia de Sasuke Uchiha. Como comprobó que era seguida no detuvo sus pasos.   
En cuanto llegó a la biblioteca recordó que debía haber vendado los ojos de su antiguo compañero de la Academia. Sabía que nada de lo que hiciera bastaría para corregir su error. Incluso si vendara los ojos de Uchiha durante sus próximas visitas, este ya conocía el camino y que, probablemente lo había memorizado con el sharingan. Se dijo que todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que nadie descubriera su error.  
—¿Qué tipo de pergaminos desea ver?  
—Los que estén relacionados con la historia del clan.  
La forma en que Sasuke respondió hizo que Hinata se sintiera culpable y tonta por hacer esa pregunta. Trató de no mostrar la forma en que la había afectado, pero sospechaba que no lo había logrado. Desde pequeña había tenido ese problema y en más de una ocasión su padre la regañó por eso motivo, asegurando que era símbolo de debilidad. En la Academia también le dijeron eso, especialmente durante su entrenamiento como kunoichi. La maestra que la instruyó en las artes femeninas aseguraba que los sentimientos eran el peor enemigo de una kunoichi si esta no lograba controlarlos.  
—La historia sobre el clan es muy amplia —Hinata hizo grandes esfuerzos por no tartamudear. Aunque lo logró no se sintió mejor. No tenía miedo de que Sasuke le hiciera daño ni le atraía, era tan solo la forma en que la veía que le recordaba la mirada de los ancianos del Consejo —, incluye muchos de los acuerdos que se hicieron con Hashirama Senju en el momento en que se instaló en la aldea y las medidas tomadas para resguardar nuestros secretos.  
—¿Hablas del sello del pájaro enjaulado?  
—Sí.  
—Eso no me interesa. Tengo algunas dudas sobre los acuerdos políticos. Quiero saber todo sobre los Hyuuga antes de que se instalaran en la aldea.  
Hinata no consideró necesario decirle que ella no contaba con autorización para darle los pergaminos sobre el sello que pesaba sobre los miembros de la rama secundaria. Temía que se lo tomara como un insulto y ciertamente no quería tener ningún problema. La existencia del sello no era un secreto, lo que sí era confidencial era la manera en que este era colocado y cómo activarlo. Hinata había recibido instrucciones de mantenerlo de ese modo.  
Se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomó algunos de los pergaminos que contenían información sobre la odisea de los Hyuuga antes de llegar a Konoha y su instalación en la misma. También tomó unos rollos sobre el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Aunque no planeaba descuidar a Sasuke tampoco quería hacer lo mismo con su investigación. Había prometido a Neji que cambiaría el clan y sabía que no bastaba solo con borrar el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Años de sumisión y de separación no podía olvidarse con facilidad y menos en días. Era algo que tomaría tiempo y que de no ser tratados podría generar más odio.  
Hinata no había escuchado de ninguna rebelión, pero sí había visto la inconformidad en los Hyuuga de la rama secundaria y temía que esta se convirtiera en algo más grandes. Neji había intentado asesinarla cuando eran niños y ella sospechaba que no era el único en desearlo, simplemente había tenido una oportunidad que quiso aprovechar.  
Le extendió los pergaminos a Sasuke y comenzó a leer la información que a ella le interesaba. Ocasionalmente lo buscaba con la mirada y en otras ocasiones activaba el byakugan. En ningún momento notó que Sasuke tuviera intenciones por acceder a más información de la permitida o entablar conversación con ella.  
Las únicas ocasiones en las que hablaron fue cuando Sasuke le pidió más información y cuando una de las empleadas se acercó para llevarles algo de comer. Por la forma en que veía al ex shinobi se notaba que el temor y el interés que este le generaban eran, en igual medida, grandes.  
Al principio Hinata le pidió de manera amable que se retirara, pero al ver que esta no tenía intenciones de irse tuvo que aplicar medidas más asertivas. La empujó suavemente y le dijo que regresara en unas horas con la cena. Sasuke Uchiha se marchó antes de que eso pasara.


	5. Rutina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La investigación de Sasuke y la de de Hinata continúan de forma simultánea. Sus días son rutinarios.

Capítulo 5: Rutina

Sasuke no confiaba en Hinata.  
Ella no le había dado motivos para desconfiar, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento eso cambiaría. Ella parecía ignorarlo, pero sabía que su byakugan le permitía observarlo sin tener que voltearse o hacérselo saber, lo que ignoraba era que tanto alcance tenía y qué tanto podía ver de él. Esto último era lo que lo hacía desconfiar.  
El trabajo de Hinata era vigilarlo, pero ella no era la única que estaba pendiente de lo que el otro hacía.  
Sasuke se había mantenido observándola. Viendo sus movimientos y esperando el momento en que dejara ver, lo que él creía que eran sus verdaderas intenciones, ya fuera exponerlo ante Konoha como un criminal o seducirlo. Había trazado varios planes para actuar en caso de que la kunoichi intentara algo.  
Ver a Hinata revisar el registro de su clan le hizo recordar un incidente que tuvo el día anterior. Una kunoichi de Kumogakure le había dicho que podría ayudarlo con su plan de restaurar al clan Uchiha. Al principio no entendía de qué hablaba, en especial porque él sentía que ya lo había hecho, pero lo comprendió todo cuando le habló de sus genes y de las naturalezas de chakra que dominaba.  
Se retiró sin decir nada. No le importó que lo consideraran grosero o explicarle que nunca pensó en tener descendencia. Cuando hablaba de restaurar al clan Uchiha se refería al honor y eso era algo que, creyó, solo podría hacer asesinando a Itachi. Tiempo después se enteraría de la verdad detrás de esa masacre y su forma de restaurar al clan cambio. En ese momento solo quería encontrar la redención y descubrir la verdad de los Ootsutsuki y dudaba que tener hijos pudiera ayudarlo en algo.  
—¿Necesita algún pergamino?  
—Tráeme información sobre el clan antes de asentarse en Konoha, especialmente sobre Hamura Ootsutsuki.  
—En seguida.  
Sasuke observó a Hinata tomar los pergaminos que había estado estudiando y dudar unos segundos antes de continuar con su camino. A pesar de que pudo aprovechar ese tiempo para buscar más pergaminos no lo hizo por dos motivos. El primero, la existencia del byakugan, no era algo que pudiera confirmar, pero ella podría estar viéndolo y de encontrar algo anormal en su comportamiento podría usarlo para material de chantaje o revocarle su acceso a la biblioteca. El segundo, le interesaba saber lo que hacía. No se creía que ella tuviera su propia investigación y quería asegurarse de que no intentara nada.  
Hinata regresó con un carrito. En la primera parte tenía una enorme pila de pergaminos y en la de abajo una pila de repostería con dos vasos de té.  
—No pude traer todos los pergaminos, pero puedo traerlos en cuanto termines de estudiarlos.  
—No me gustan los dulces.  
—También traje aperitivos salados, como no sabía qué le gustaba quise traer un menú variado.  
“Mentirosa”, fue lo que pensó Sasuke. Antes e incluso después de dejar la aldea muchas mujeres, e incluso hombres, le ofrecían algo de comer, asegurando que incluía su comida favorita, tomates. El que Hinata no lo supiera le parecía absurdo y una mentira poco elaborada.  
—No tengo hambre.   
—Lo dejaré aquí por si cambia de opinión.  
Hinata tomó un rollo de canela y continuó con su investigación.  
Sasuke se demoró varios minutos en imitarla. Tomó un poco de senbei y le pareció que era bueno. No tan bueno como el que preparaba su tío Teyaki, pero eso era algo que consideraba imposible. Para Sasuke ningún senbei podría ser mejor al de Uchiha senbei. Pensar en su tío lo hizo experimentar una sensación de amargura. Muchos de los recuerdos más felices de su infancia estaban ligados a ese lugar y pensar en la forma en que murió lo llenaba de amargura.  
Decidió comer algo más. Ya no odiaba a Konoha, Naruto había borrado el rencor que le tenía a la aldea y le hizo saber que no todos eran responsables de lo ocurrido. Sus deseos de destruirla quedaron en el pasado y fueron reemplazados por el deseo de proteger el legado de Itachi. En el fondo siempre supo que eso era lo que él quería, aunque le dijera que respetaba su decisión.  
Luego retomó su investigación. Encontrar los acuerdos que se firmaron en el momento en que se instalaron en Konoha no le había servido de nada. Él ya sabía que el clan Hyuuga era fuerte, todos en la aldea e incluso fuera de esta hablaban del poder de sus integrantes y ciertamente la política le resultaba aburrida. Después de años viajando por el mundo sin tener ningún tipo de ataduras se había desacostumbrado a las normas y principalmente a las estrictas normas de un clan. Saber que usaron su poder económico para conseguir ciertos favores si lo sorprendió un poco, pero después de pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que tenía sentido y eso explicaba el motivo por el que tenía tantas libertades, incluso el permiso de tratar como esclavos a sus propios integrantes.  
Los mapas no los descartó. Aun cuando parecían carecer de utilidad para él decidió y estudiarlos y trazar lo que denominó la ruta de los Hyuuga. Sabía que al ser descendientes directos de Kaguya y tener uno de sus doujutsus existía la posibilidad de que estuvieran en mayor contacto con su legado y que durante su viaje visitaran o construyeran algunos templos dedicados a la diosa conejo.  
La segunda interrupción fue poco antes de la cena. Sasuke no quería formar parte de esta, pero accedió con tal de tener una excusa para poder estar en la mansión Hyuuga y continuar con su investigación. Planes que se vieron frustrados cuando Hiashi Hyuuga le pidió hablar con él.  
—Mañana Hinata tiene una misión así que será mejor no prolongar la investigación. Podrá continuar cuando regrese.  
—¿Podría tener un cambio de escolta?  
—Me temo que no, todos los Hyuuga con entrenamiento shinobi están ocupados y no le asignaré dicha tarea a alguien sin ningún tipo de conocimiento ninja, supongo que entenderá mis motivos. No creo que una pausa de tres días sea una gran pérdida realmente.  
—Estaré de vuelta en cuanto termine la misión.  
Sasuke supo que no tenía sentido discutir. La severidad con la que el hombre frente a él hablaba le dejó en claro que no había espacio para discusiones y ciertamente él no estaba de humor como para iniciar una pelea en la que las pérdidas superaban con creces las ganancias, incluso en el mejor de los escenarios.  
Agradeció por la comida y se retiró. Se dijo que podría terminar algunos asuntos pendientes y entrenar. Después de varios días sentado comenzaba a sentir que sus huesos se estaban oxidando.


	6. La misión de Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata sigue siendo una ninja y debe tomar misiones.

Capítulo 6: La misión de Hinata

Hinata se dirigió al punto de encuentro después de asegurarse de tener todo lo que podría necesitar. Había pasado un tiempo considerablemente largo desde que había tenido una misión con su equipo, los asuntos del clan la habían mantenido bastante ocupada y un tiempo mayor desde la última vez que había visto a sus amigos.  
Shino había comenzado un entrenamiento para convertirse en profesor, algo que había tomado tanto a Hinata como a Kiba por sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos dudaba de las habilidades de Shino. El motivo de sus dudas era la falta de habilidades sociales de Shino. Él solía ser bastante reservado e incluso prefería mantener la distancia de las otras personas.  
Ninguno le hizo saber de sus dudas. Hinata prefirió confiar en su amigo y esperar a que él le pidiera ayuda, en caso de poder necesitarlo. Utilizando su byakugan pudo observarlo a lo lejos y por lo que podía percibir lo estaba haciendo bien. Poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo, Shino se estaba abriendo a las otras personas.  
Kiba también era otro que estaba buscando su propio camino, un tanto alejado de lo que era ser un shinobi. Pese a lo mucho que decía que deseaba convertirse en Hokage, era poco lo que hacía para cumplir esa meta. Solía vérsele con más frecuencia haciendo entrevistas o en sesiones de fotografías que estudiando o entrenando.  
—¡Hola, Hinata! —la saludó un animada Kiba, Akamaru lo apoyó con un ladrido.  
—Hola, Hinata —el saludo de Shino fue menos efusivo.  
—Hola, chicos —les devolvió el saludo Hinata.  
Ver de nuevo a su equipo la llenaba de felicidad. Ellos habían sido una parte muy importante en su vida desde que era pequeña y no quería perderlos. Desde el momento en que se convirtieron en un equipo estuvieron a su lado, soportando sus debilidades y acompañándola a ser más fuerte.  
—¿Cuál es nuestra misión? —preguntó.  
—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó Kiba incrédulo.  
Hinata negó avergonzada. Todo lo que le habían dicho era que su misión duraría un aproximado de tres días y que debían presentarse en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho a las ocho de la mañana. Había pensado que le darían los detalles en cuanto se reuniera con su equipo.  
—Yo tampoco —a Kiba no parecía importarle desconocer ese tipo de información —, Shino dijo que nos daría los detalles en cuanto llegaras.  
—Lamento llegar tarde.  
—No lo hagas —le regañó Kiba —, te disculpas demasiado.  
Hinata bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Sabía que Kiba tenía la razón al decir que se disculpaba demasiado, pero no lo podía evitar. Desde pequeña había estado acostumbrada a que se le señalaran todos sus errores y que se le culpara de todo lo que pasaba. Había trabajado arduamente por deshacerse de esa costumbre al igual que por dejar de lado su timidez, pero se trataba de algo que se había arraigado tan profundo dentro de ella y que se negaba a desaparecer por completo.  
—Lo que estaba por decirle a Kiba es que debemos ir al bosque prohibido en busca de algunas plantas medicinales.  
—¿Qué? —se quejó Kiba. Akamaru mostró su desacuerdo con un ladrillo —. ¡Eso es una misión para gennins y nosotros somos el mejor equipo de rastreo!  
—Es por eso por lo que nos pidieron a nosotros.  
—¿Por qué tenemos el nivel de unos genins? —preguntó Kiba notablemente ofendido —, no puedes decir eso del futuro hokage.  
—Me refería a nuestras habilidades como equipo de rastreo —Shino sacó un pergamino de su bolso —, las plantas que el hospital necesita son muy difíciles de encontrar y son de gran importancia por lo que deben ser encontradas de inmediato.  
Hinata observó el pergamino que Shino le había mostrado y comprendió de lo que hablaba. De no saber que las flores de la imagen poseían un gran valor medicinal las habría confundido con hierba silvestre o con una planta ornamental. Las flores azules eran bastante comunes, lo que hacían a esas especiales eran las espinas rojas que poseían.  
—Eso sin contar que el bosque prohibido no es precisamente uno de los lugares más seguros de Konoha —continuó hablando Shino.  
—Tonterías —se quejó Shino de nuevo —, fue allí en donde hicimos la primera vez las pruebas como chuunin y llegamos a nuestro destino en tiempo récord.  
—Eso fue porque encontramos los pergaminos necesarios y logramos evadir el peligro.  
—No discutan —les pidió Hinata, pese a lo calmado que era Shino, sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser Kiba por lo que temía que esa discusión pudiera convertirse en algo más serio —, tenemos una misión que cumplir.  
—Hinata tiene razón —añadió Shino —, Tsunade confía en nosotros y no podemos defraudarla. Ella nos dio una muestra —Shino les mostró la flor de la que hablaba —. Como pueden ver se trata de un ejemplar bastante raro.  
Pese a que Kiba gruñó, Hinata supo que se encontraba más calmada y que él también deseaba terminar la misión que les había encomendado de manera exitosa. Pensamiento que confirmó al verlo montar sobre el lomo de Akamaru y correr veloz hacia el lugar en el que debían completar la tarea que se les había asignado.  
—¿Qué esperan? —les gritó Kiba —. ¡Esas plantas no se encontrarán solas!  
Hinata río a modo de respuesta antes de salir corriendo tras de Kiba y Akamaru. Había extrañado tanto esos momentos.


	7. Una charla con Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke hace una pausa en su investigación y pasa tiempo con su mejor amigo.

Capítulo 7: Una charla con Naruto

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —le preguntó Naruto en cuanto lo vio.  
—Llenando la despensa —respondió Sasuke, arrepintiéndose de haber dejado su departamento, pero no tuvo opción. Se estaba quedando sin provisiones y no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría en la aldea o cuándo tendría la oportunidad de visitar un mercado.  
Apreciaba a Naruto, pero en ocasiones, muchas, solía hacerlo enojar. Su amigo estaba demasiado lleno de energía y de optimismo, cualidades que a él no poseían y que no apreciaba realmente. Tratándose de Naruto podía dejarlas pasar. Él era su mejor amigo y la persona a la que más le debía.  
—No sabía que estabas en la aldea.  
—Espero que nadie más lo sepa. He estado investigando.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí, el líder de los Hyuuga me ha dado acceso a los archivos confidenciales, con la condición de que su hija mayor me vigile. De momento no me ha causado problemas, pero no dudo de que eso cambie en el futuro.  
—No lo hará, Hinata es una buena chica.  
Ver una expresión un tanto nostálgica en el rostro de Naruto hizo que Sasuke se sintiera confundido. Naruto no era de las personas que guardaran resentimientos. Prueba de ello era que pese al daño que le había hecho la gente de Konoha nunca llegó a considerar devolverles siquiera una parte de todo el sufrimiento que le causaron. Ver que apareciera una expresión de tristeza al recordar a una antigua compañera le resultaba extraño.  
—¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Temes que me ponga una trampa?  
—No, ella sería incapaz. Solo pensaba, no la había visto desde que terminamos.  
—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que pudo decir Sasuke. Sabía que no había hablado mucho con Naruto desde el día en que le dejó su bandana ninja, pero debía admitir que esa noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa.  
—Quedamos en buenos términos, al final ambos queríamos cosas diferentes.  
—Ella solo te quería por tu fama.  
—¡Hinata no es así! —Naruto se escandalizó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo —, cuando estaba en la luna pude ver sus recuerdos. Ella me quería incluso cuando era visto como un fracasado y estuvo a mi lado en muchos de los momentos en que más necesitaba de una mano amiga.  
Sasuke se sintió un tanto culpable al escuchar esas palabras. No porque se arrepintiera de la opinión que se había formado de Hinata sino porque era consciente del dolor que le había causado a Naruto. Cuando dejó Konoha solo había pensado en el odio que sentía y en sus ansías de venganza, planes que nunca abandonó y que lo hizo oponerse en más de una ocasión a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.  
Estaba seguro de que nada de lo que hiciera podría compensar si quiera una parte de lo mucho que le debía a su amigo y la única persona que creyó en él hasta el final, incluso cuando no lo merecía. Quería redimirse de sus pecados, propósito que no, sabía, no sería nada fácil. Muchas personas fueron lastimadas como resultado de sus decisiones y los crímenes que cometió podrían haber hecho que su castigo fuera la ejecución.  
—¿Te estaba buscando?  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Sasuke.   
No estaba seguro del motivo por el que su amigo podría buscarlo. Dudaba que fuera una misión. Pese a lo importante de su misión, él no se encontraba afiliado a ninguna aldea. Había dejado de ser un shinobi de Konohagakure años atrás, cuando decidió unirse a las filas de Orochimaru y dejó a un moribundo Naruto con su protector ninja.  
—Iremos a comer ramen.  
—¿Por qué haría eso?  
—Porque te falta socializar más. Te la pasas viajando por el mundo y necesitas la compañía de otras personas.  
—No necesito socializar, los últimos días los he pasado con Hinata, buscando información sobre el clan Ootsutsuki.  
Sasuke dudaba que la clase de interacción que había tenido con la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga fuera la clase de interacción de la que Naruto hablaba, pero no le importaba. Esa era la única clase de interacción que aceptaba. Estar rodeado de personas ruidosas no era algo que disfrutara, al contrario. Prefería pasar largas horas en la soledad de un bosque que en las aguas termales rodeado de personas que, lejos de generarle interés, le resultaban molestas.  
—El viejo Teuchi ha nombrado un ramen en mi honor y tienes que probarlo.  
Aunque a Sasuke no le desagradaba el ramen, este estaba lejos de ser su comida favorita. Visitar un lugar en el que, muy seguramente, se vería rodeado de sus fans tampoco era algo que le generara ilusión, al contrario. De tener tiempo, podría pensar en más de diez razones por las cuales rechazar el plan de Naruto.  
—Supongo que tengo algo de tiempo libre —respondió.  
Porque pese a todos los motivos que tenía para negarse, había uno muy fuerte para aceptar y era la felicidad de Naruto. Podía notar en sus expresiones la felicidad que le provocaba saber que habían nombrado a uno de sus platillos favoritos en su honor y sabía lo importante que era para él contar con su compañía.


	8. Flor azul, espinas rojas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo ocho cumple con la misión de Tsunade.

Capítulo 8: Flor azul, espinas rojas

Shino fue el primero en sugerir que detuvieran la búsqueda, pero era algo en lo que todos habían pensado. Estaba por anochecer y estaban conscientes de lo que implicaba. Llevaban horas buscando y observando cada flor que encontraban sin poder dar con una flor con espinas rojas. El cansancio no era lo único que les impedía avanzar. Era una noche de luna nueva y la luz con la que contaban era bastante escaza.  
—¡Qué aburrido! —se quejó Kiba, Akamaru ladró a modo de aprobación —, de seguir así tendremos que llegar hasta lo más profundo del bosque.  
—Lo que me preocupa es que no podamos llegar a tiempo.  
—Yo también lo hago —agregó Kiba —, es por eso por lo que resulta frustrante la falta de resultados.  
—Lamento de no poder ser de mucha ayuda —se disculpó Hinata.  
—No pienses en eso, aunque no puedas ver los colores, puedes encontrar flores.  
—Y debemos revisarlas todas —comentó Hinata por lo bajo. Ver a sus compañeros cansados hacía que deseara poder hacer más por ellos y por la misión.  
—Kiba tampoco ha hecho mucho, esas flores tienen un aroma muy leve.  
—¡Hey! —se quejó Kiba, el enojo no le duró mucho —, pero supongo que tienes razón ¿quién iba a decir que buscar una flor en medio del bosque fuera tan difícil?  
—En cuanto amanezca continuaremos con la búsqueda. Es poco lo que podemos hacer con la falta de luz.  
Pese al frío que tenían, estaban más que conscientes de que encender una fogata no era una opción, en especial si no querían atraer a ningún animal salvaje. Los tres shinobis sacaron una bolsa de dormir y subieron a lo más alto de un árbol. Normalmente en las misiones que realizaban en campo abierto uno de ellos se dedicaba a vigilar, pero en ese momento no lo consideraron necesario e incluso estuvieron de acuerdo con que era un desperdicio de recursos.  
La búsqueda fue retomada en cuanto la luz del sol era suficiente para poder distinguir una flor de otra. Shino fue el primero en despertar y en tomar medidas para dar con la planta que buscaban. Extendió sus insectos y los mandó a buscar cualquier tipo de planta que coincidiera con el tipo de flor que buscaban.  
—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Hinata.  
—Espero a mis insectos, los mandé a buscar flores.  
—Espero que obtengan resultados.  
Kiba se encargó de encender una fogata, siendo de día no había ningún motivo por el que debieran privarse del fuego. Hinata se encargó de calentar las provisiones que había llevado. No le preocupaban que las raciones faltaran, la misión era corta y ella se había encargado de llevar suficiente comida para su equipo. Era algo que solía hacer desde sus primeros días en el equipo ocho y que la ayudaban a sentirse un poco útil.   
—¡Buen provecho!  
Los insectos de Shino regresaron cuando estaban recogiendo el campamento. Algunos de estos traían unos trozos de una flor de color azul por lo que Kiba tomó uno de inmediato y lo olfateó. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro le hizo saber a sus compañeros que tenía buenas noticias que dar. El aroma que tenían era el mismo que la flor que Tsunade les había dado como muestra.  
—Estos insectos provienen del norte —comentó Shino —, será mejor que nos movilicemos de inmediato.  
—¡Sí! —respondieron Hinata y Kiba al unísono. Akamaru ladró a modo de aprobación.  
A partir de ese punto dar con la ubicación de la flor que buscaban fue cuestión de tiempo. El mayor obstáculo que tuvieron fue la forma de llegar hasta la planta medicinal pues esta se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña bastante empinada. Problema que para el equipo ocho fue un poco más que una molestia.  
Los tres shinobis se aseguraron de conseguir una cantidad bastante considerable de flores azules con espinas rojas antes de dirigirse al hospital, lugar en donde Tsunade se encontraba trabajando. Pese a que no esperaba las flores hasta el día siguiente no esperó para poder dedicarse a la elaboración de la medicina que tanto necesitaban.  
—Buen trabajo —les felicitó la exhokage.


	9. Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata y Sasuke tienen algo en común, Naruto.

Capítulo 9: Naruto

Si bien a Sasuke no le gustaba que lo trataran como a un criminal podía decir con total seguridad que prefería eso a ser el centro de tantas declaraciones amorosas. En cuanto llegó al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku y un niño, al que mentalmente llamó mocoso inoportuno, lo reconoció a él y a su amigo como los héroes de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja no tardó en mostrarse su club de fans.  
—Por aquí —escuchó una voz.  
Sasuke planeaba rechazar esa orden hasta que vio a Naruto seguir a la mujer que les habló. Tenía sus dudas, pero la confianza que le tenía a Naruto era mayor por lo que prefirió confiar. Luego podría cobrárselas si terminaban en una situación peor de la que ya se encontraban.  
—Lamento que pasaran por eso —les dijo la mujer que los había ayudado a pasar desapercibidos.  
Si bien era la primera vez que Sasuke visitaba ese lugar, estaba más que seguro de que se encontraban en la parte trasera de Ichiraku. Era un buen lugar y también peligroso si es que la mujer que los llevó hasta allí tenía sus propias intenciones.  
—Al contrario, gracias por ayudarnos, Ayame.  
—Enseguida les traeré unos tazones de ramen, naruto, si no me equivoco.  
—No lo haces.  
Ayame se marchó y regresó poco después con la comida que les había ofrecido. Sasuke tenía la sensación de que él la había visto en el pasado, cuando era un gennin Naruto solía llevarlo con frecuencia a ese lugar, pero no podía recordarla y ciertamente no le interesaba. En aquel entonces sus prioridades eran otras y, aunque la venganza ya no era la guía de su vida, tampoco se sentía interesado por hacer amigos.  
—Gracias, Ayame —Naruto le dio un codazo a su amigo.  
—Sí, gracias —respondió Sasuke de mala gana.  
—Debo irme, el negocio no se atenderá solo.  
En cuanto Ayame se retiró, comenzó a controlar al grupo de fans de Naruto y de Sasuke. El joven Uchiha por unos segundos temió que ella los delatara cuando la escuchó hablar sobre la ubicación de ambos, luego se sintió maravillado. Ayame no solo se negó a dar ningún tipo de información, sino que también usó la situación para ganar dinero.  
—Deberíamos entrenar —comentó Naruto de pronto —. Kakashi se ha tomado en serio lo del entrenamiento para hokage y siento que, si no tengo una buena pelea pronto, voy a oxidarme.  
—Acepto tu propuesta, pero te advierto que no seré nada gentil.  
—No podía esperar menos de ti.  
Naruto se comió cuatro tazones de ramen antes de decidir que ya había comido demasiado. De haberse demorado un poco más Sasuke lo habría terminado sacando a rastras del lugar y es que a joven Uchiha le desagradaba esperar. Era una cualidad que conservaba de pequeño y que había mantenido con el paso de los años.  
El primer lugar al que consideraron ir fue al antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo Siete, idea que descartaron al recordar lo concurrido que solía ser ese sitio. Este era visitado con mucha frecuencia incluso cuando los shinobis que solían entrenar no lo hacían. El ser tan significativo para uno de los grupos ninjas más reconocido lo hacía especial.  
Después de pensarlo por varios minutos decidieron ir al bosque de la muerte. Este lugar era poco frecuentado por los peligros que albergaba y eso era justo lo que Sasuke y Naruto, especialmente el primero deseaban. Los peligros no eran algo que les preocupara, por el contrario, hacía que ambos shinobis se sintieran más motivos y deseosos de esforzarse.  
—Deberíamos contenernos.  
—¿Asustado?  
—No, preocupado. La última vez que luchamos sin restricciones acabamos destruyendo el Valle del Fin.  
La mayor parte de la pelea consistió en el uso de Taijutsu, pero ocasionalmente ambos usaron algunos de sus jutsus más poderosos, en especial cuando sentían que estaban pasando por apuros. Cada golpe era certero y, aunque no poseían la intensión de asesinar, podía sentirse en cada ataque una fuerza que lastimaría a cualquiera que se descuidara, incluso si era tan solo por un instante.  
El combate no fue largo y terminó en empate. Sasuke y Naruto hubieran querido continuar hasta que uno de los dos fuera declarado perdedor, pero eso no fue posible. Las huellas de su pelea comenzaban a ser evidentes y sabían que eso podría causarles problemas, en especial al exshinobi.


	10. Sobre sellos y maldiciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La investigación de Hinata continúa.

Capítulo 10: Sobre sellos y maldiciones  
Cuando Hinata volvió a cuidar de Sasuke no mencionó nada sobre la misión que había tenido y él no hizo ningún intento por entablar ninguna conversación. En apariencia nada había cambiado, pero Hinata podía ver que no era así. Había notado a Sasuke menos huraño y menos tenso con su presencia.  
Si bien Sasuke se había portado juicioso durante el tiempo que habían compartido, Hinata, que se consideraba bastante observadora, había notado que al joven Uchiha parecía desagradarle su presencia. No se lo tomó como algo personal. Desde pequeña se había acostumbrado a que su presencia no fuera bien recibida y dudaba que pudiera esperar un mejor trato de alguien que, a pesar de ser su compañero en la Academia, no había estado especialmente presente en su vida, incluso antes de que dejara Konoha.  
Ella sabía que Sasuke no la consideraba como a una amiga y mucho menos alguien cercano, pero el que dejara de considerarla como una molestia había hecho que un sentimiento de calidez se instaurara en su pecho. Sabía que tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos y prefería que las cosas entre ambos fueran lo más amenas posibles.  
Continuó con su lectura. Hinata estaba segura de que, si tuviera que colocar el sello de maldición no podría hacerlo, no por la falta de conocimientos sino por la falta de deseo. Había leído tanto sobre este que estaba segura de poder aplicarlo de manera correcta, incluso había memorizado los sellos para activarlo, algo que se juró desde que era una niña que no utilizaría.  
—¿Los Hyuuga tienen algún monumento con la historia de su clan? —preguntó Sasuke de pronto.  
—No estoy segura, pero puedo investigar.  
Hinata se sintió avergonzada al no haber considerado esa opción antes. Se dijo que, si existía un monumento con la historia del clan Hyuuga, este podría contener información sobre una manera en que se pudiera retirar, o al menos anular los efectos del sello.  
—Regreso de inmediato.  
Hinata activó su byakugan para indicarle a Sasuke que seguiría pendiente de todas sus acciones. No consideraba necesario hacerlo, pero se había vuelto en parte de su rutina y una acción casi instintiva. Revisó en los archivos y se demoró más de lo que había calculado, pero logró hacerlo. Había un pergamino que hablaba sobre una piedra en la que se había tallado una profecía que solo un Hyuuga podía ver.  
—Encontré sobre un monumento —fueron las palabras que le dedicó a Sasuke en cuanto se sentó a su lado —. Podemos verlo en cuanto quieras.  
Una parte de Hinata consideró en pedirle permiso a su padre o al Consejo para acceder a esa zona, especialmente cuando recordaba las palabras del pergamino que lo mencionaba, pero otra le decía que no era necesario y que de hacerlo podría meterse en problemas. Muchas veces su padre le había reclamado por su docilidad y por su falta de iniciativa. Se dijo que si él le había confiado la vigilancia de Sasuke también le había dado la autonomía para tomar sus propias decisiones.  
Solo esperaba no hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera en el futuro.  
—¿Qué te parece mañana? —le preguntó Sasuke —, por ahora quisiera terminar de revisar la información que tengo a mano.  
—No tengo problemas con ello —respondió Hinata pensativa —, pero si llegara a pasar algo, espero que no, me aseguraré de avisarte con tiempo.  
Sasuke respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y por un largo rato ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. El sonido de los pergaminos y de los libros al ser movidos era el único ruido que podía escucharse en aquella biblioteca.  
—¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer? —le preguntó Hinata.  
Sasuke respondió con uno de sus acostumbrados monosílabos, pero, probablemente por primera vez, no actuaba accedía únicamente por obligación.


	11. El monumento de los Hyuuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke y Hinata indagan en los secretos del clan Hyuuga.

Capítulo 11: El monumento de los Hyuuga

Sasuke decidió confiar en Hinata. No eran solo las palabras de Naruto las que inspiraron ese cambio en él, también influía la forma en que ella se había comportado durante los días en que le hacía compañía. La había visto vigilarlo y estar pendiente de sus actos, pero nunca hacer algún intento por conquistarlo o por conseguir de él más de lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.  
Sus invitaciones a comer dejaron de parecerle un intento de coqueteo barato para notar lo que realmente eran, un gesto de cortesía. Después de deshacerse de la imagen errónea que se hizo de ella, comenzó a notar que pasar tiempo con Hinata no había sido tan malo como había imaginado. Ella solía ser callada y respetaba su espacio personal, dos cualidades que él valoraba.  
Hinata cumplió su palabra y lo llevó a ver el monumento con la historia del clan Hyuuga. Al igual que el monumento del clan Uchiha este se encontraba bajo tierra y Sasuke se preguntó qué otras similitudes había entre ambos clanes. Pese a saber que estos poseían un mismo origen, dudaba que hubieran sido especialmente cercanos en el pasado. Una de las pocas negociaciones de las que se había enterado era la que buscaba combinar el byakugan con el sharingan, pero esta no había llegado a concretarse. Sasuke dudaba que se hubiera concretado incluso si no hubiera ocurrido la masacre del clan Uchiha. Ambos clanes eran especialmente recelosos con sus secretos y los doujutsus eran de los que más se valoraban.  
Ver una roca sin ningún tipo de inscripción no lo desanimó. Recordó que el monumento del clan Uchiha estaba creado de modo que solo un Uchiha pudiera verlo pues su contenido solo se mostraría a aquellos que poseyeran el Mangekyou Sharingan. Hinata activó su byakugan antes de que él tuviera que indicarle que lo hiciera. La vio leer el contenido de dicho monumento antes de notificarle lo que había encontrado.  
—No sé si sea una profecía o un recordatorio del pasado.  
—Creo que la diferencia no es tan pequeña.  
—A veces el pasado se repite y otras veces somos nosotros los que interpretamos un texto de modo de que parezca que se ha cumplido una profecía.  
Nuevamente Sasuke recordó el monumento del clan Uchiha y como algunos habían creído que se trataba de una profecía por el cambio que el zetzu negro le había hecho. Recordar toda la sangre que se derramó y el sufrimiento de su clan hizo que una sensación de enojo forjara en su interior. Kaguya había dejado varios cabos sueltos para poder regresar y él se encargaría de no dejar ninguno.  
—No estoy segura de a qué se refiere. Habla de un árbol de chakra y de una guardiana cuyo deber es protegerlo. Dice que se alimenta de los humanos y que puede acabar con todos los habitantes de un planeta.  
—Debe referirse al Tsukiyomi Infinito.  
Sasuke le contó a Hinata lo que pasó después de que todos cayeran en un profundo sueño. No entró en muchos detalles y apenas le explicó lo básico, pero le habló de un gran árbol y de sus ramas, lugar de donde colgaban muchos capullos, prisión de todas las víctimas del genjutsu más poderoso.  
No creyó que tuviera importancia. Todos sabían del genjutsu pues todos habían caído bajo este, muchos sabían de Kaguya pues sus compañeros de equipo hablaron de la batalla que tuvieron en contra de ella. Ninguno lo hizo por fama sino por motivos nobles. Sabían que su participación en dicha batalla mejoraría su situación y que existía la posibilidad de que los Ootsutsuki siguieran siendo una amenaza para Konoha y para la Tierra en general.  
Sasuke pensó que esa información no tenía importancia hasta que recordó que Hinata le habló de varios árboles y de una guardiana para cada uno de ellos. Se dijo que si se estaban plantando árboles debía haber alguien que diera la orden y que necesitara de tanto poder por algún motivo en especial.  
—¿Dice para qué son?  
—No, pero que Kaguya temía que enviaran a un ejército a detenerla por haberse negado a completar su misión.  
—Es extraño ¿no crees? Que nadie más haya venido a comprobar que el árbol siga funcionando o lo que ha hecho la guardiana después de siglos sin comunicarse.  
—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.  
—En la luna vive el último de los Ootsutsuki, Toneri, quizás él pueda ayudarte.  
—¿Fue él quien casi hace que la luna choque con la Tierra?  
—Sí, pero él no es una amenaza, malinterpretó el legado de Hamura y creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto.  
La mirada de Sasuke se posó sobre Hinata. No parecía que ella estuviera mintiendo, pero él no estaba seguro. Había intentado destruir a un planeta y a todos sus habitantes por lo que le era absurdo considerar que alguien así no fuera una amenaza.  
La forma en que Hinata hablaba le recordó a Naruto. Él también podía perdonar con facilidad lo que para él resultaba imperdonable. Incluso después de desistir de sus planes de destruir Konoha, seguía sintiendo un resentimiento por los ancianos del Consejo y deseando cortar sus cabezas, pero ni Hinata ni Naruto parecían ser capaces de guardarle rencor a alguien.


	12. El sello del pájaro enjaulado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tiene su propia misión, cambiar al clan Hyuuga.

Capítulo 12: El sello del pájaro enjaulado

Aunque a Hinata le agradaba saber que los miembros de la rama secundaria confiaban en ella lo suficiente como para ofrecerse a ser sometido a un experimento para retirar el sello del pájaro enjaulado, no deseaba acceder a dar petición y le rompía el corazón tener que negarse. Ella no estaba segura de contar con la información necesaria para pasar a la práctica y temía lo que pudiera llegar a pasar si fallaba.  
Hinata no había sido la primera en intentar remover el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Fueron muchos los Hyuugas que murieron en el intento y no necesariamente porque fueran descubiertos por algún miembro de la rama principal. El sello había sido creado de tal forma que no permitía que nadie lo removiera, ni siquiera retirando la zona de la piel en la que se había tatuado. Los Hyuuga podían pesar en sus deseos de removerlo, tocarlo o cubrirlo, pero nada más. Manipularlo era demasiado arriesgado.  
—Uchiha.  
—Llámame Sasuke.  
—En ese caso, llámame Hinata.  
Sasuke asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga decidió continuar.  
—Sasuke —Hinata se sintió un tanto extraña al llamarlo por su nombre, no era algo que le desagradara, al contrario, le daba la sensación de que las cosas entre ella y Sasuke comenzaban a mejorar y que existía la posibilidad de que pudieran ser amigos —. ¿Sabes cómo sellar un sello?  
—No, pero conozco a alguien con experiencia en el tema.  
Hinata se dijo que, si no podía deshacer el sello, lo menos que podía hacer era sellarlo y al menos hacer que el poder que la rama principal ejercía sobre la secundaria disminuyera considerablemente. Sentía que se lo debía a Neji y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nada ni nadie la hiciera olvidarse de sus objetivos.  
—Puedo llevarte con él si lo necesitas.  
—Gracias.  
Sasuke cumplió con su palabra dos días después. El resto del día ambos se dedicaron a continuar con la lectura. Ninguno de los dos habló. No era la falta de temas de conversación sino el hecho de que ninguno de los dos consideró necesario hablar. Ambos estaban enfocados en su investigación y se sentían cómodos de ese modo.  
El joven Uchiha se había presentado en su casa como solía hacer cada vez que iba a consultar los archivos confidenciales del clan Hyuuga, pero en vez de entrar a la mansión le pidió a Hinata que saliera.  
—¿Recuerdas el favor que me pediste? Dice que puede hablar contigo.  
—¿Estás seguro? ¿No preferirías seguir con tu investigación?  
—Sí —respondió Sasuke, sus palabras denotaban seguridad.  
—Mañana tengo una misión. Estaba por decírtelo hoy.  
—Mi propuesta sigue en pie, a menos que ya no te interese.  
—Gracias —le dijo Hinata, convencida de que si seguía insistiendo solo lograría que el joven Uchiha se enojara.  
Ambos se dirigieron a casa de Kakashi, siendo esta la persona de la que Sasuke le había hablado dos días antes, durante uno de sus muchos encuentros. Pese a que el antiguo Hokage no mostró ningún inconveniente en recibirlos, Hinata no pudo deshacerse de la sensación de que el antiguo líder del equipo Siete le estaba ocultando algo, sensación que aumentaba al descubrirlo observándola a ella o a Sasuke. Tampoco estaba segura de que fuera algo bueno o malo.  
Aunque Kakashi no le contó todo lo que sabía sobre la manera en que se podía anular los efectos de un sello, le dio información muy detallada e incluso la instruyó en la manera en que podría aplicar dicha técnica. Fueron horas las que dedicaron a esa reunión por lo que no fue posible que Sasuke pudiera continuar con su investigación ese día.  
Sasuke permaneció a su lado en todo momento, alegando que no tenía nada más que hacer y que prefería quedarse a esperar a que fuera posible continuar con la investigación. En ningún momento dio señales de impaciencia o le reclamó a Hinata por el tiempo que estaba dedicando a su objetivo personal.  
—Gracias por su ayuda —le dijo Hinata —, si algún día llega a necesitar de mi ayuda, estaré más que gustosa de servirle.  
—Lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias por su ofrecimiento.  
Hinata no pudo dormir esa noche. Normalmente se aseguraba de acostarse temprano cuando sabía que tenía una misión pendiente, pero ese no fue el caso. No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Kakashi. Por primera vez desde que se había propuesto cambiar a su clan sentía que estaba progresando y que su sueño no era tan distante como lo había imaginado cuando era una niña temerosa de todo e insegura de sí misma.  
Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Hinata se reunió con sus compañeros de equipo. Lo primero que hicieron fue saludarse y, aunque querían hablar de sus vidas y proyectos para el futuro, sabían que no era el momento. Tenían una misión que cumplir.  
—Los invito a la barbacoa —sugirió Kiba —. Así podremos ponernos al día.  
Hinata y Shino asintieron, aunque felices por la invitación de su amigo, sus respuestas no habían sido especialmente emotivas, más si eran comparadas con la efusiva propuesta del Inuzuka.  
Lo siguiente de lo que hablaron de los detalles de la misión. Shino fue el encargado de informarle a sus compañeros lo que debían hacer, pese a que era el miembro más silencioso del equipo también era considerado como el líder del Equipo Ocho por lo que ese tipo de situaciones era bastante frecuente.  
—Nuestra misión es en las afueras de Konoha, debemos entregar un cargamento especial en Sunagakure.  
—Comienzo a sentirme ofendido —se quejó Kiba —, somos el mejor equipo de rastreo, pero nos dan misiones muy malas.  
—Es porque no hemos sido promovidos a Jounin —Respondió Shino con calma. Contrario a Kiba, él no estaba deseoso de realizar misiones de alto riesgo, al contrario, planeaba dedicarse a una actividad en la que, aunque su vida peligraba menos, no podía calificarse como más tranquila.  
—¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan calmado? —le regañó Kiba —. ¿Acaso no te molesta? Si no logro demostrar que soy un shinobi poderoso, mis posibilidades de volverme hokage serán nulas.  
—Ser fuerte no basta para ser hokage y todos aquí sabemos que actualmente hay ninjas que poseen el nivel de un dios.  
—Tonterías. No es coincidencia que todos los kages sean shinobis poderosos, los más fuertes de sus aldeas.  
—Pero ellos también demostraron habilidades de liderazgo y compromiso con la aldea —comentó Hinata.  
—¿Tú también? —Kiba llevó su mano hasta su pecho fingiendo estar gravemente ofendido —. Nunca esperé de ti una traición así.  
—Deja de ser tan dramático —lo regañó Shino —, recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir.  
—Sí, Sí, ya lo sé. Cargamento especial en Sunagakure ¿Sabes, Shino? Si quieres ser profesor deberás aprender a tomarte las cosas más a la ligera y a ser más empático.  
—También debo ser severo con los estudiantes para evitar que se lastimen a sí mismos o que descuiden su aprendizaje.  
—¿De qué es el cargamento?   
—Información confidencial.  
Kiba resopló al escuchar esas palabras.   
—Entonces debe ser una misión importante —Hinata no creía del todo en sus palabras, pero quería animar a Kiba y si él lo creía era lo que más importaba.  
Desde que la guerra había terminado las cosas se habían vuelto más tranquilas y, aunque seguía habiendo conflictos, estos no eran tan grandes, algo que se reflejaba en la cantidad de las misiones que tenían. No era algo que le molestara, pero le hacía recordar lo que Toneri le dijo durante su estadía en la luna. El afirmaba que la paz en la Tierra era imposible y que sus habitantes podrían empezar una guerra en cualquier momento con una excusa tonta para seguir llenando sus bolsillos.  
—Gracias, Hinata, por intentar animarme —le dijo Kiba. Akamaru ladró en señal de apoyo —, pero si la situación sigue así creo que Akamaru y yo terminaremos buscando mascotas o sacándolas a pasear. He pensado dedicarme al espectáculo ¿Sabían que he recibido varias propuestas?  
Hinata no lo sabía y Kiba les habló de ello hasta el momento en que el presidente de la compañía Kaminarimon les entregó un sobre cuidadosamente cerrado con varios sellos. Kiba no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco defraudado por lo que recibió una reprimenda por parte de Shino.  
—Sé que parece pequeño —les dijo el presidente de la compañía —, pero es muy importante. Si funcione la distancia entre Suna y Konoha dejará de ser un inconveniente para los viajes entre ambas aldeas.  
—Le aseguro que este sobre llegara sano y salvo a su destino. Nosotros somos uno de los mejores equipos de Konoha —respondió Kiba orgulloso, Akamaru ladró en forma de apoyo.  
—Lo sé, es por eso por lo que he pedido que sean ustedes quienes se encarguen de la misión.  
Hinata no pudo evitar reír al ver la manera en que Kiba reaccionó ante esa respuesta. Era más que evidente lo orgulloso que estaba, de sí mismo y del equipo. Akamaru también lo estaba, percibir la felicidad de su compañero había hecho que compartiera el mismo júbilo. Su reacción la hizo sentirse avergonzada y se disculpó de inmediato, temiendo haber ofendido a su cliente.  
Shino se despidió del señor Kaminarimon y les indicó a sus compañeros que era el momento de iniciar la misión. Ninguno creía que podrían tener problemas de gravedad en la misión, el tiempo les demostraría lo equivocados que estaban.


	13. La investigación de Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke busca información fuera de Konoha, en la luna.

Capítulo 13: La investigación de Sasuke

Sasuke decidió salir a las afueras de Konoha para entrenar. Sentía que pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se oxidara y eso era lo último que deseaba. Él no estaba acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Desde que había dejado la aldea muchos años atrás se había acostumbrado a estar viajando constantemente y a verse involucrado en muchos enfrentamientos. Orochimaru había cumplido en darle el poder que buscaba, pero también lo sometió a fuertes entrenamientos, todo ello con el fin de hacer de su cuerpo el más apropiado para poseer.  
Comenzó con un calentamiento sencillo. Hizo unos cuantos ejercicios básicos antes de aumentar la intensidad de su entrenamiento. Algo que hizo de forma gradual. Sabía que no podía causar muchos daños y no se sentía con ánimos de viajar a otras dimensiones, al menos no de momento.  
Cerca del medio día hizo una pausa para comer. No tenía mucha hambre, siendo un nómada solía restringir mucho su dieta, tampoco estaba cansado, simplemente quería hacer una pausa para poder pensar en su misión. Tenía planes de ir a la luna y quería hacerlo antes de que Hinata regresara.  
Cuando llegó a la luna fue recibido por un ejército de marionetas. Acabar con ellas habría sido muy sencillo, pero también contraproducente. Sasuke estaba allí para pedir un favor y sabía que para ello era necesario contar con la buena voluntad del príncipe de la luna.   
—Busco a Toneri Ootsutsuki.  
—¿Para qué lo necesita?  
—He venido a negociar.  
La marioneta se hizo a un lado y Sasuke se dijo que lo mejor era esperar. Tenía la sospecha de que la marioneta buscaría a Toneri, pero también que de seguirla el único habitante vivo de la luna podría tomárselo como una ofensa y negarse a acceder a sus peticiones, siendo esto lo último que deseaba.  
Esperó por un tiempo que le resultó eterno hasta que el príncipe de la luna se presentó frente a él. Lo primero que notó fue que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Esto llamó su atención. Él sabía que Toneri había sido capaz de mover la luna y el hecho de que no tuviera ojos le resultaba intrigante. Siendo alguien tan poderoso y estando tan alejado no creía que tuviera sentido el que alguien se los robara y que, de haberlos donado voluntariamente debía haber un motivo bastante grande.  
—¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —le preguntó Toneri después de saludarlo.  
—Estoy investigando el legado de Kaguya y quiero acceder a los archivos de los Ootsutsuki.  
Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que Toneri estaba dudando pese a que su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo en todo momento. Pensó usar la carta del chantaje. Habiendo intentado destruir la Tierra podría decirle que estaba en deuda con todos sus habitantes. No fue necesario. Toneri lo reconoció como la reencarnación de uno de los descendientes de Kaguya y lo llevó hasta su biblioteca.  
También tuvo un escolta, pero a diferencia de la compañía que tuvo durante su investigación en los archivos Hyuuga, era vigilado por una marioneta. En teoría su investigación debió ser más agradable, pero no fue así. Hinata era una buena compañera y solo hablaba cuando era necesario, pero más importante aún, se había convertido en una persona grata para él, algo que solo podía decir de un grupo bastante reducido.  
Sasuke encontró mucha información sobre el incidente de la luna. Documentos que hablaban de un legado mal interpretado y de una tarea que los habitantes de la luna deberían cumplir cuando consideraran que llegara el momento. También había reportes sobre la guerra que acabó con la mayor parte de los Ootsutsuki y el tenseigan.  
Sasuke tenía sus sospechas acerca de lo que pudo pasar. Pese a que no había recorrido la luna en su totalidad pudo notar que Toneri parecía ser el único ser vivo de ese lugar. Naruto le había hablado de ello de manera superficial durante una de las reuniones que solían hacerse para discutir sobre el legado de Kaguya y comprobó que estaba en lo correcto al hacer dicha afirmación.  
Leer sobre la forma en que estaba organizado el clan Ootsutsuki que una vez habitó en la luna le hizo pensar en el clan Hyuuga y en las similitudes entre ambos. Sabía que los Hyuuga funcionaban en base a un sistema de ramas, para nadie era un secreto y dudaba de que, de haberlo sido, siguiera siéndolo después del enfrentamiento de Neji contra Hinata en las pruebas Chuunin. En ese momento era Neji el que más llamó su atención por lo que escuchó todo lo que este dijo sobre el destino y las ramas del clan.  
El tenseigan fue lo que más llamó su atención. Sabía que no podía despertarlo al carecer de un byakugan, pero le pareció llamativo. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba con un arma de gran poder en manos de los Ootsutsuki. Eso le hizo pensar en el monumento de los Hyuuga y plantearse la existencia de un enemigo que causara temor en los Ootsutsuki. Este pensamiento le preocupó. Si bien él no se había enfrentado a Toneri había escuchado de Naruto que este era poderoso y su experiencia con Kaguya le hizo saber que los Ootsutsuki no debían ser subestimados. El pensar que existieran creaturas capaces de alterar a dioses y que estos pudieran tener algo en contra de su planeta le resultaba preocupante.  
Si el monumento de los Hyuuga contenía una profecía la situación era más que alarmante. Sabía que él y Naruto contaban con el poder para enfrentarse a los Ootsutsuki, pero dudaba poder decir lo mismo de alguien más y dudaba que los Ootsutsuki atacaran de forma individual, especialmente después del fracaso y traición de Kaguya.  
Continuó leyendo. Para Sasuke brindar información incompleta o errónea era igual o más grave que no dar ninguna información en absoluto. Desconocer la verdad de Itachi lo llevó a cometer muchos errores y lo último que deseaba era que la historia de su hermano se repitiera o que pasara algo similar a lo que le sucedió al clan Uchiha por confiar ciegamente en un monumento que fue alterado.  
Encontrar reportes sobre la situación de la Tierra le resultó frustrante. Se dijo que debió esperarlo, después de todo cuando Toneri atacó la Tierra estaba más que seguro de que era el momento de atacar y muchos de los pergaminos que leyó hablaban sobre un legado que cumplir, pero eso no hacía que resultara menos frustrante la sensación de que no estaba llegando a ningún sitio.  
El sonido de su estómago lo hizo detenerse. Normalmente cuando estaba en medio de una investigación solía olvidarse de todo, incluso de sus necesidades fisiológicas. Cuando comenzó a investigar los archivos Hyuuga eso cambió un poco. Hinata solía sugerirle que hicieran una pausa para comer y acostumbraba a preparar algo para ambos.  
Siguió leyendo. Mucha de la información encontrada le recordó al clan Hyuuga. Ambos clanes no solo tenían una estructura similar, sino que también tenían pensamientos parecidos. La diferencia entre las ramas estaba bastante marcada y, en podía notarse cierto sentimiento de superioridad en los escritos que hablaban directamente de aquellos que estaban en el poder.  
A Sasuke le pareció irónico que el único sobreviviente de la luna fuera precisamente alguien de la rama secundaria y que este fuera tratado por un príncipe por las marionetas. Esto último le había hecho creer erróneamente que el Ootsutsuki era el heredero de la rama principal.  
Tres días después comenzaría a dudar de su misión. Sabía que los Ootsutsuki eran poderosos y que ni Konoha ni las otras naciones shinobis estaban preparadas para enfrentarse a ninguno de sus integrantes, pero, descartando a Kaguya y a Toneri, nadie más había intentado acceder al árbol de chakra o intentado algo contra la Tierra.  
Recordar a Kaguya hizo que descartara esos pensamientos. La diosa conejo había demostrado ser engañosa por lo que no podía descartar que ella no hubiera dejado un zetzu negro más que se encargara de revivirla una vez más y que él era el único que podría descubrirlo dado su poder para viajar entre dimensiones.


	14. Contratiempos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misión del equipo ocho continúa, pero ciertos contratiempos lo complicará todo.

Capítulo 14: Contratiempos

—¿Lo han notado? —preguntó Kiba, pese a que no había nadie a menos de 800 metros su voz no era más alta que un susurro.  
—Sí —respondió Hinata empleando el mismo volumen de voz que el de su compañero, su byakugan activo confirmaba sus palabras —, están a cuatro kilómetros y nos han estado siguiendo desde hace tres.  
—¿Creen que sea coincidencia? —volvió a preguntar Kiba.   
El gruñido de Akamaru indicaba lo que todos los integrantes del equipo Kurenai sospechaban.  
—Lo dudo, demasiadas casualidades —comentó Shino con su usual expresión pensativa —. Tengo un plan que nos permitirá corroborar nuestras hipótesis, pero les advierto que puede ser un poco arriesgado.  
—Somos el equipo ocho —lo interrumpió Kiba —, nosotros nos reímos en la cara del peligro.  
Hinata escuchó atentamente las palabras de su compañero de equipo, tratando de memorizar todo lo que decía y lo que no. Una parte de ella esperaba que estuvieran siendo paranoicos, pero en el fondo dudaba que fuera algo tan sencillo como eso. Su experiencia como ninja le había enseñado que siempre había alguien dispuesto a robar información y que, incluso las misiones más pequeñas podían tornarse complicadas cuando menos lo esperaba.  
Durante varios metros pretendieron que no habían notado nada, pero comenzaron a tomar caminos cada vez más alejados de la ruta principal. Las sospechas de Hinata se hicieron más fuertes al notar que seguían detrás de ellos. Tomaron caminos peligrosos y notaron cómo esas personas reducían la velocidad.  
La distancia se hizo más grande y, aunque en ningún momento desaparecieron del rango de visión de Hinata, los tres shinobis creyeron que no tenían motivos para creer que eran seguidos.  
Seis kilómetros era una distancia demasiado grande para perseguir a alguien, a menos que se tuviera un byakugan y nadie del equipo Kurenai creía que alguien del clan Hyuuga tuviera motivos para seguirlos.  
No obstante, no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento. Incluso cuando hicieron una pausa para acampar, siguieron alertas. Tomaron varios turnos para vigilar y colocaron varias trampas en los alrededores.  
—Es importante que cada uno de ustedes tenga uno de estos.  
Shino les extendió a sus compañeros un sobre idéntico al que debían entregar. Hinata sabía el motivo de esa acción, era uno de los aspectos que hablaron cuando el joven Aburame les explicó las medidas que tomarían para evitar a los espíes y ladrones.  
—Asegúrense de no perder ninguno de los sobres, contienen información muy valiosa de la que depende la misión ¿entendido?  
—Entendido —respondieron Hinata y Kiba al unísono. Akamaru ladró a modo de aprobación.  
Pocas horas se detuvieron a descansar. Fue idea de Shino, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Necesitaban revisar el mapa y comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Había sido un viaje relativamente tranquilo y ninguno quería que se presentara algún tipo de inconveniente en lo que terminaban con la misión.  
Hinata notó que la presencia de esas tres personas se mantuvo a lo largo del camino, siempre a una distancia no mayor de seis kilómetros. Sus sospechas disminuyeron cuando ellos pasaron delante de ellos. La kunoichi sabía que no habían estado cerca del lugar en donde ellos acamparon, ninguna trampa fue activada ni encontraron algún rastro que pudiera delatar la presencia. Akamaru y los insectos de Shino se habían encargado de vigilar y ninguno dio ningún tipo de alerta.  
—¿En que piensas? —le preguntó Kiba.  
—En esas tres personas. Se encuentran a tres kilómetros al norte. Dudo que puedan vigilarnos sin un byakugan y dudo que viajen con algún animal ninja o invocación.  
—¿Chakra entrenado?  
—Sí —respondió Hinata —, sé que podrían ser ninjas en una misión, pero me extraña que no los viéramos salir de la aldea.  
—A mí también —comentó Shino. Hinata y Kiba no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse al escucharlo llegar.  
Shino era un compañero al que le tenían un gran cariño, pero era demasiado silencioso y, admitían, era difícil para ambos que su presencia no pasara desapercibida.  
—Comienzo a pensar que esta misión no es tan trivial —comentó Kiba en un intento por no hacer tan evidente el que lo tomaran por sorpresa —, ese mensaje que debemos debe ser muy importante para que nos sigan.  
—Es muy temprano para afirmar que nos persiguen o que buscan el sobre.  
—¿Qué más podría ser? —preguntó Kiba un tanto ofendido.  
—El número de asaltantes ha aumentado desde que terminó la guerra —continuó Shino. Su voz era tan inexpresiva como siempre por lo que era difícil deducir si estaba molesto.  
Hinata sabía que Shino no estaba tan calmado como parecía. Habían pasado años desde que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja terminó y las consecuencias seguían presentes. Murieron más de la mitad de los shinobis que participaron y las heridas se negaban a cicatrizar. Los ninjas que fueron a la guerra no fueron los únicos lastimados. Muchos perdieron a sus seres queridos y aldeas enteras fueron atacadas sin piedad por la pobreza y la falta de médicos disponibles.  
Apretó su mano como muestra de apoyo. No dijo nada ambos sabían que las palabras no eran necesarias.  
—Será mejor que no bajemos la guardia. Continuaremos en media hora.  
Faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea cuando se encontraron con el grupo de tres personas que habían estado sintiendo durante todo el recorrido. Lo primero que Hinata notó era que uno de ellos estaba tendido en el suelo y parecía estar herido de gravedad. Luego notó que eran de Sunagakure.  
—Por favor —le dijo uno de ellos. Era el más alto y llevaba su rostro cubierto, solo sus ojos eran visibles —, regresábamos de una misión cuando Baki fue atacado por un animal salvaje. Logramos ahuyentar al escorpión, pero no podemos detener la hemorragia.  
—Veré si puedo hacer algo.  
Hinata no era medic-ninja, pero sabía lo básico. Durante la guerra tuvo que aprender a tratar heridas y antes de ello había tomado una pequeña capacitación. Tsunade había insistido en que todos los equipos ninja debían tener a alguien con el conocimiento básico de medicina. Lo que no esperó fue que el ninja que se suponía agonizaba, la atacara en cuanto se acercara.  
Sintió un kunai enterrándose en su abdomen y la sangre manchar su cuerpo. Se sintió mareada y poco a poco fue perdiendo la visibilidad hasta que no pudo sentir nada.


	15. En la luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke continúa su investigación en la luna.

Capítulo 15: En la luna  
La búsqueda de Sasuke se enfocó en el karma. Sabía que los Ootsutsuki eran inmortales, pero nunca imaginó que la clave de su inmortalidad se encontrara en un sello y en la posesión de un cuerpo. Leer eso le hizo recordar el sello de maldición que Orochimaru le implantó y se preguntó si estaban relacionados.  
Sabía que el sello de maldición fue creado a partir de Juugo y poseía una transformación que otorgaba más poder y que no todos los cuerpos podían soportarlo. Por lo que leyó pasaba algo similar con el karma, la diferencia se encontraba en que para poseer el karma no era necesario morir primero.  
Sabía que el sello de maldición era una forma de que su cuerpo se preparara para convertirse en un recipiente y también que había una diferencia muy grande. Cuando se perdía el control por el karma, era el Ootsutsuki quien lo implantó el que se apoderaba del cuerpo y el riesgo de que su control fuera permanente se hacía cada vez mayor.  
Siguió buscando y todo llevaba al mismo sitio. La única forma de asesinar a un Ootsutsuki era destruyendo al contenedor.  
Hizo una pausa para descansar. Estaba recorriendo el castillo cuando encontró el mirador. Toneri no se encontraba, pero eso no evitó que diera un vistazo a la Tierra. Tardó varios minutos en dar con Konoha y se dedicó a vigilar los alrededores. Vio a varios ninjas por los caminos. Al principio no podía ver más que manchones, pero luego logró ampliar su visión como si fuera un byakugan e incluso pudo reconocer a qué aldea pertenecían los ninjas que vio.   
Sasuke supo de inmediato que ese era el lugar que Toneri había usado pata vigilar a la Tierra y determinar su veredicto, pero ni siquiera sospecho del tiempo que el príncipe de la luna había dedicado a observar a Hinata.  
Después de un rato retomó su investigación. Siguió leyendo sobre el karma y formas para contrarrestarlo. Itachi había logrado remover el sello de maldición así que estaba seguro de que se podía hacer lo mismo con el karma.  
En la cena se reunió con Toneri. Hablaron muy poco, Toneri quería saber más de la tierra y no sabía mucho de sus antepasados, al menos no de aquellos que le interesaban a Sasuke.  
—Creí que un Ootsutsuki no podía matar a otro Ootsutsuki.   
—No se puede, pero mis antepasados empezaron una guerra y creían que cumplir el legado de Hamura era mucho más importante que esa regla.  
—¿Nunca pensaste en vengarte?  
—¿De quién? —preguntó Toneri —. Todos murieron.  
Sasuke pensó que si hubiera conocido a Toneri antes probablemente se hubieran hecho amigos. Ambos estaban interesados por el poder y se aferraban fuertemente a sus clanes incluso después de que ambos se convirtieran en el único integrante de este. Otra cosa que tenían en común era que Naruto los hizo reflexionar. Mentalmente se preguntó si eso era lo único que tenían en común.


	16. Información confidencial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata sufre las consecuencias de manejar información confidencial.

Capítulo 16: Información confidencial   
Akamaru fue el primero en atacar. Mordió al ninja más alto y no lo soltó hasta que dejó de atacar a Hinata. Kiba no tardó en unirse a su camarada y ambos se colocaron frente a Hinata, adquiriendo una posición defensiva. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que esa posición fue necesaria.  
El ninja que había atacado a Hinata no tardó en contraatacar, golpeó con fuerza a Akamaru, pero no la suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. Sus compañeros no se quedaron atrás, atacando a Kiba y a Shino respectivamente. Para Kiba resultaba evidente que el objetivo era el sobre que Hinata llevaba.  
Kiba y Akamaru esquivaron la mayoría de los golpes. Ninguno logró dar en zonas importantes, pero eso no evitaba que doliera y que poco después notaran que eran más graves de lo que pensaron. Atacaron de manera conjunta, logrando que los enemigos no pudieran acercarse, y mucho menos tocar a sus compañeros.  
El ninja que les había pedido ayuda desenvainó su katana y la utilizó para atacar a Kiba. Akamaru fue más rápido y logró sacar a su compañero de la zona del peligro, pero no fue lo suficiente para evitar ser herido. La katana se había hundido en una de sus patas traseras.  
—¿Estás bien, compañero? —Kiba estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero su mirada estaba fija en el ninja que intentó asesinarlo. Este lo había atacado una vez más y mostró que sus intenciones eran las de matar.  
Akamaru ladró a modo de respuesta.   
—Tienes razón, compañero, este no es momento de distracciones.   
Ambos utilizaron una de sus técnicas de ataque preferidas. Se lanzaron contra los shinobis enemigos quienes esquivaron el primer ataque, pero no el segundo. Uno de ellos se esfumó en una nube de humo, delatado su condición de clon. Kiba lo buscó rápidamente y lo encontró al lado de Hinata y de Shino. El shinobi enemigo pateó a Shino con fuerza y hundió un kunai en el cuello de la kunoichi.  
Ni Kiba ni Akamaru hicieron algo para defender a sus compañeros, ambos estaban ocupados esquivando los jutsus tipo rayo y agua que usaron los shinobis que se quedaron atrás. Tampoco estaban realmente preocupados, Kiba no necesitó voltearse para confirmar que Shino había logrado escapar junto a Hinata, dejando a un par de clones en su lugar. Ambos aprovecharon la distracción que provocaron los insectos de Shino para escapar.  
Kiba odiaba perder y ciertamente no se encontraba orgulloso de huir, pero Hinata y Akamaru habían sido heridos y esa era su prioridad. Él también estaba herido y sabía, por más que odiaba admitirlo, que no tenía oportunidad contra esos ninjas. Eran fuertes por lo que sospechaba que la información que llevaban era verdaderamente importante.   
Dar con Shino no le tomó mucho tiempo. Sabía que el ninja era excepcional cubriendo su rastro y que cargar con una Hinata inconsciente no lo limitaría, no era la primera vez que pasaban por un escenario así, y contaba con uno de los insectos de Shino, además de su olfato, para guiarlo por el camino correcto.  
Kiba hizo una parada cuando tuvo la certeza de que se habían alejado lo suficiente y vendó a Akamaru. En momentos como ese agradecía que Hana lo hubiera obligado a tomar unas clases básicas de veterinaria. Akamaru era su mejor amigo y nunca se perdonaría si resultaba herido, independientemente de si era o no su culpa.  
Shino se había instalado en el hospital de Kumogakure poco antes de que se reencotrara con sus compañeros de equipo.  
—¿Cómo está Hinata?  
—No lo sé, acaban de internarla.  
Ambos callaron. Kiba era consciente del peligro que implicaba ser un ninja, de las probabilidades que tenía de morir en una misión y se había mentalizado para ello. Lo que nunca había considerado es que sus compañeros se enfrentaban al mismo peligro y de que no siempre podría salvarlos.  
Kiba se culpaba por no haber notado que era una trampa. En más de una ocasión se dijo que si él hubiera sido más listo estarían terminando la misión y no sufriendo por la incertidumbre que les provocaba no saber de su compañera y amiga.  
—¿Qué opinas de su estado?   
—Pude detener el sangrado, pero no que recuperara la consciencia.  
Kiba notó lo preocupado que Shino estaba. Su voz era tan inexpresiva como siempre y sus ojos permanecían ocultos, pero sus insectos se veían alterados y su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. Había estado observando fijamente la puerta que daba a las salas de cuidados médicos y jugado con sus dedos, algo que hacía solo cuando estaba preocupado y que había aprendido de Hinata. Su aura era deprimente, incluso mayor a la que tenía cuando Naruto no lo reconoció.   
—Estará bien, nuestra Hinata es más fuerte de lo que parece.   
Kiba quería creer en sus palabras, quería pensar que todo saldría bien. Conocía a Hinata desde que era una niña, ambos fueron estudiantes en la Academia Ninja y estado en el mismo equipo desde que se graduaron. La había visto pasar de ser una niña asustadiza a convertirse en una kunoichi, la había visto entrenar hasta desfallecer y levantarse una vez más, la había visto pasar por toda clase de adversidades y quería creer que esta no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla caer.   
—Terminaré la misión —le dijo Shino.  
Kiba se sintió confundido y un tanto molesto. La misión le importaba, pero no creía que fuera más importante que Hinata.  
—Confío en que cuides de Hinata —continuó hablando Shino —, pero temo que ellos intenten apropiarse nuevamente del sobre y no me gustaría que Hinata se viera involucrada en esto.  
—¿Qué hay de ti? No puedo dejarte solo.  
—Estaré bien. Ellos saben que estamos en el hospital —Shino le mostró uno de sus insectos —, y mientras piensen que estamos aquí no harán nada.  
La mirada de Kiba se posó sobre un disfrazado Akamaru. Sabía de que hablaba Shino y le parecía un buen plan.


	17. La pieza faltante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke está un paso más cerca de la verdad.

Capítulo 17: La pieza faltante

Sasuke comenzó a repasar la información que había reunido durante su investigación. No sentía que hubiera avanzado demasiado, al menos no tanto como le hubiera gustado. Sabía cómo matar a un Ootsutsuki, sabía lo que era el karma y el árbol de chakra, pero no lo que ellos planeaban, solo lo sospechaba.  
Sasuke estaba convencido de que los Ootsutsuki eran un clan bélico y no lo decía únicamente por el hecho de que Kaguya había intentado destruir a la humanidad al robarles el chakra y sumergirlos en un sueño eterno. La sola existencia de un arma tan poderosa como lo era el árbol de chakra y los zetsus solo podían tener fines bélicos, algo que no tenía sentido si era comparado con el legado de Hamura, incluso si este se había distorsionado.  
Sabía que Kaguya no había intentado conquistar la Tierra en un principio, incluso que había formado una familia. Su esposo y su descendencia la habían traicionado, pero Sasuke no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el único motivo por el que había decidido formar su propio ejército y robar el chacra. Hagoromo le había dicho que Kaguya estaba asustada y Sasuke dudaba que pudiera tomarse a la ligera algo que pudiera aterrar a una mujer como Kaguya, una diosa, un demonio, la mujer más fuerte a la que se había enfrentado.   
Leer los archivos del clan no cambió esa idea, incluso cuando los descendientes de Hamura aseguraban ser defensores a la paz y ser superiores a los terrícolas. Su sistema de clanes le recordaba al que tenía el clan Hyuuga , uno que había terminado en el genocidio de un clan.   
Nuevamente pensó en su clan, preguntándose si algo así habría pasado si Itachi y Shisui no se hubieran rebelado en contra del clan. Creía que debía ser cierto pues Itachi, pese a ser considerado un prodigio y el futuro líder del clan, también fue visto con desconfianza cuando su lealtad fue puesta a prueba. Sasuke creía que hubieran sido más severos si se hubiera tratado de alguien más.   
También pensó en el clan Hyuuga y en su sistema de ramas, preguntarse si tendrían el mismo destino y le parecía tan obvio. Hinata estaba tratando de borrar las diferencias, pero no creía que fuera suficiente e incluso que sus intensiones, aunque buenas, podrían propiciar ese escenario. Sasuke se dijo que el sello del pájaro enjaulado podría ser lo único que impedía la rebelión, una vez que se retirara, nada evitaría un levantamiento. Neji había mostrado su inconformidad y Sasuke dudaba que fuera el único que pensaba de ese modo.  
Recordar el incidente de la luna hizo que se cuestionara los archivos que había consultado. "Si confundieron el legado de Hamura también es posible que la historia de Kaguya y la de los Ootsutsuki fuera distorcionada. No obstante Sasuke no llegó a considerar que su estadía en la luna fuera una pérdida de tiempo, incluso si la información era falsa le servía para entender mejor la mentalidad de los Ootsutsukis y rastrear algunos nombres que podrían ser significativos para su investigación.   
—¿Has trabajado con Hinata? —le preguntó Toneri en cierta ocasión.   
—Sí, ella me ha facilitado información del clan Hyuuga.  
Toneri calló y Sasuke no supo cómo interpretar su silencio. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que resultaba incómodo.  
—¿Qué hay de la aldea? ¿Mantienen la paz?  
—Sí.   
Sasuke seguía pensando que el único motivo por el que la Alianza Shinobi permanecía era el temor a los Ootsutsukis, la incertidumbre que le provocaba un posible retorno y la existencia de los zetzus. Sasuke no era el único en pensar que Kaguya quería protegerse de algún tipo de represalia por parte de su clan o de otro enemigo ajeno a los Ootsutsuki. Pero eso era algo de lo que prefería no hablar, especialmente cuando se trataba de alguien que había intentado destruir a un planeta por considerarlo indigno.  
—Entonces Hinata y Naruto han cumplido su promesa.  
—¿Has notado algo inusual?  
—Solo tu visita, no pasan muchas cosas en la luna.  
Sasuke regresó a su investigación y no volvió a hablar con Toneri hasta que este lo buscó en la biblioteca. Llevaba un monumento entre sus manos, similar al que había visto en territorio de los Hyuuga. Estaba vacío, o al menos eso le parecía por lo que decidió usar sus dos doujutsus, ninguno funcionó.   
—Solo es visible a través del byakugan —le dijo Toneri —, me había olvidado de su existencia hasta hace poco. En su momento creí que era un motivo más para seguir con el plan de mis ancestros y proteger el legado de Hamura, ahora dudo que sea eso, pero podría servirte en tu investigación.   
Sasuke no le pidió que lo leyera. Toneri constantemente permanecía con los ojos cerrados y Naruto le había hablado de su problema de visión. Todos los Ootsutsukis que habitaban en la luna habían sacrificado sus ojos para conseguir el Tenseigan y este había sido destruido gracias a la colaboración de Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru y Sai.  
—Gracias —agradeció por cortesía y continuó con su investigación.   
Sasuke regresó a la aldea ese día y buscó a Hinata de inmediato. No obtuvo los resultados que hubiera deseado.  
—La señorita Hinata se encuentra en Kumogakure y se demorará en regresar —le dijo la joven Hyuuga.  
A Sasuke no le gustaba que lo acosaran, pero encontró extraña la falta de interés por parte de la mujer frente a él. La primera vez que la había visto su comportamiento fue coqueto, en ese momento no parecía importarle su presencia y eso lo hacía sospechar. Sasuke no creía que ella hubiera perdido el interés en él y ciertamente no le interesaban sus problemas personales, pero la forma en que se refería a Hinata lo hacía sospechar.  
—El señor Hiashi me dijo que le notificara en cuanto llegara, si gusta esperar, anunciaré su llegada.  
Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Sasuke fuera atendido por el líder del clan. Lo que vio hizo que sus sospechas aumentaran. Los ojos de Hiashi estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras, no demasiado marcadas e invisibles para alquilen que careciara de observación, cualidad que había desarrollado durante su viaje de redención.  
—Me dijeron que deseaba verme.  
—Efectivamente. Seguramente le habrán dicho que Hinata no se encuentra en condiciones de supervisar su investigación —Hiashi hizo una pausa que a Sasuke le resultó tediosa —, no sabemos cuando regresará —nuevamente hizo una pausa, una que delataba la gravedad de la situación —, el Consejo insistió en que debería asignarse a un nuevo guardián en caso de que no quiera pausar su investigación por tiempo indefinido.   
—Una opción para nada recomendable tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de mi misión. Esperaré a Hinata, no deseo involucrar a más prrsonas.  
En el fondo Sasuke sabía que ese no era el único motivo de su decisión. Algo estaba pasando en el clan Hyuuga y él planeaba descubrirlo.


	18. Entre la vida y la muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación de Hinata es crítica.

Capítulo 18: Entre la vida y la muerte

Shino le mintió a Kiba. Si bien era cierto que planeaba terminar la misión por sí solo también lo era que deseaba alejar a los ninjas del hospital. Sabía que habían tomado el sobre de Hinata, lo había visto en la mano del ninja que había atacado a su compañera, pero no entendía el motivo por el que motivo por el que habían regresado tan pronto. Como ninja, sabía que una de las reglas más importantes en toda misión era no revisar la información confidencial con la que se trabajaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, era una de las pruebas con las que había lidiado la primera vez que participó en las pruebas Chunin.  
Envío a un grupo de insectos para que se encargaran de monitorear a los ninjas enemigos y dejó el hospital. No notó a nadie siguiéndolo y eso le pareció extraño. Esa fue la primera vez que consideró regresar. Lo único que lo detuvo fue la confianza que le tenía a Kiba y a Akamaru, esperaba que ellos pudieran proteger a Hinata.  
Llegar a la compañía de Kaminarimon no le tomó mucho tiempo. El empresario había construido su sede cerca del centro de Kumogakure, no muy lejos del hospital. Nadie intentó detenerlo, el único contratiempo que tuvo fue cuando un turista, en apariencia un civil, le preguntó por una tienda de la que nunca había escuchado.   
—¿Industrias Kaminarimon? —preguntó en la recepción del edificio.   
—Sí, será un placer atenderlo.  
—Tengo un paquete de parte del señor Kaminarimon.  
—En seguida me encargó de ello. Gracias —la secretario tomó su teléfono —. Señor Papeto, ha llegado el documento que necesitaba con tanta urgencia.   
Shino se apresuró en marcharse. Sabía que los shinobis que lo habían atacado no estaban cerca, sus insectos habrían reaccionado de ser así. También sabía que lo habían visto, él no había sido sutil cuando se trataba del sobre que debía entregar.  
"Tal vez fui demasiado obvio", pensó. Consideró que podrían haber sospechado que se trataba de una trampa e ir detrás de quienes podrían tener el verdadero sobre por lo que decidió apresurarse.  
—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Kiba en cuanto lo vio llegar.  
Si bien era cierto que Shino era el más serio del grupo también lo era que podía ser expresivo, en especial cuando algo le afligía. Lo había sido cuando Naruto no lo reconoció y lo era en ese momento, mostrando lo preocupado que estaba. Le habló de sus sospechas, teniendo mucho cuidado de no decir nada que pudiera ponerlo en evidencia.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
Shino negó. Todo lo que tenía eran sus sospechas y nada que las sustentara.  
—¿Compañeros de la joven Hyuuga?  
Kiba, Shino e incluso Akamaru se apresuraron en responder. Poco faltó para que la enfermera se diera cuenta que uno de los "shinobis" era en realidad un perroye @disfrazado.  
—Lamento decirles que no tengo buenas noticias, la joven ha entrado en coma.  
Shino sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba al escuchar esas palabras y sabía que Kiba y Akamaru pasaban por lo mismo. Hinata había sido la kunoichi con la que habían pasado tantos momentos juntos, la mujer a la que querían como hermana y a la que habían jurado proteger.  
—¿Está segura? —preguntó Kiba, era evidente que no podía creerlo.  
Shino no quería creerlo, pero sabía que negar la verdad no serviría de nada.  
—¿Hay... posibilidades de... que despierte?


	19. En el hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke y Naruto viajan al hospital. Shino y Sasuke tienen sus sospechas.

Capítulo 19: En el hospital 

—¿Te pasa algo?   
Sasuke y Naruto se habían reunido en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo Siete. Ambos tenían tiempo libre por lo que decidieron practicar. Sasuke era consciente de que Naruto era uno de los pocos shinobis que podían darle batalla y también que, por más que lo desearan, no podrían pelear con todo, Kakashi no dudaría en sancionarlos si destruían el lugar.  
—¿Por qué preguntas?  
Sasuke señaló las heridas que le había provocado.   
—Normalmente pelear contra ti es más desafiante.  
—Es Hinata —respondió Naruto —, Kiba me contó que Hinata fue herida durante su misión. Sakura viajó a Kumogakure viajó a Kumogakure y dijo que pudieron preparar el antídoto, pero que se demoraron demasiado y que está en coma.  
—¿Crees que se recuperará?   
—Sí, Hinata es fuerte.  
Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con Naruto. Si bien era cierto que al principio la imagen que tenía de Hinata no era la mejor, también lo era que esta fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo. Ella nunca lo había acosado pese a que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, tampoco le había coqueteado ni se había intentado aprovechar de la posición que tenía. Hinata no solo había sido gentil, sino que también lo había ayudado en cada oportunidad que tenía.  
—¿Quieres ir a visitarla?  
Sasuke se sintió ofendido cuando notó la forma en que Naruto lo veía. Sabía que estaba sorprendido, pero no entendía el motivo. Él ya no era el Sasuke que quería cortar todos sus lazos o matar a todos los que pudieran intervenir en su venganza. No era tan sociable como Naruto, ni planeaba hacerlo, pero valoraba sus lazos y lo que hacían por él.   
—No puedes culparme, tú eres el rey de los gruñones.   
—Estúpido.   
—Bastardo.  
Años atrás esas palabras habían bastado para empezar una pelea, pero las cosas habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo. La rivalidad que una vez hubo entre ellos se había convertido en una fuerte amistad y los insultos dejaron lugar a la comprensión y a la unión, separados eran fuertes, unidos lo eran aún más, un dúo invencible.   
El viaje al hospital tuvo que retrasarse en lo que Naruto conseguía un permiso para dejar la aldea. Sasuke no tenía que preocuparse por esos procedimientos ya que contaba con un permiso general, total libertad para cumplir con una misión que era de gran importancia para la aldea.  
Naruto insistió en que debían darse prisa, Sasuke no intentó negarse en ningún momento. Entendía los motivos por los que su amigo tenía tanta prisa y ciertamente él también los tenía.   
Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con Kiba, Shino y Akamaru, este último estaba disfrazado y ninguno lo hubiera descubierto de no ser porque se los dijo el integrante del clan Inuzuka.  
—¿Qué pasó con la misión?   
—¡Sasuke! —le reclamó Naruto —. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en una misión cuando la vida de una camarada corre peligro?  
Una enfermera apareció para regañarlos. Si bien su rostro se suavizó al ver a Naruto, eso no evitó que les hiciera una advertencia.   
—Estamos en un hospital, los pacientes y el personal necesitamos de silencio.  
Sasuke fue el único que no se disculpó.   
—La terminamos poco después de que Hinata fuera internada.  
—¿Y no les parece sospechoso? —insistió Sasuke —, usar un veneno tan letal y no volver a intentarlo no parece ser un buen plan.  
—A menos que el objetivo fuera algo más —agregó Shino —, es algo en lo que hemos pensado y el motivo por el que no nos hemos alejado del hospital.  
—Quisiera ver el veneno —comentó Sasuke —, nunca me interesé especialmente en ellos, pero creo que podría servir para dar con la identidad de los atacantes.  
—¿De verdad crees que funcionaría?   
—Sakura dijo que pocas veces había visto un veneno como ese —interrumpió Naruto.  
—Exacto, eso prueba que no son novatos y que sus intenciones eran de matar.  
—También había pensado en eso, pero no creo que sea prudente discutirlo aquí, la información podría filtrarse.


	20. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha habido un cambio en la situación de Hinata.

Capítulo 20: Despertar

Hinata había despertado, pero su situación seguía siendo delicada por lo que no se le permitió dejar el hospital. Hinata no estaba en coma, pero eso solo lo sabían el medic-ninja que estaba a cargo de su caso, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto.  
Mantener al clan Hyuuga ajeno al cambio en el estado de Hinata fue difícil y solamente se pudo hacer gracias a Naruto. Todos lo consideraban un héroe y resultaba impensable negarse algo, incluso cuando se trataba de algo tan importante. No era que sospecharan de la familia de Hinata, pero sí temían filtraciones, consideraban que el riesgo sería mayor entre más lo supieran.  
Sasuke se había dirigido a la guarida de Orochimaru, seguro de que si había alguien que pudiera decirle algo importante sobre ese veneno era precisamente su antiguo maestro.   
No lo encontró. Uno de los guardas le había dicho que fue llamado por el hokage. El motivo no era algo que le importara.  
—¿Regresará pronto?   
—Eso es información confidencial.   
Sasuke estaba seguro de que el shinobi frente a él ignoraba la respuesta y que no quería admitirlo.  
No era algo que realmente le importara por lo que decidió cruzar.  
—No puede entrar sin una autorización.   
Sasuke le dedicó una mirada desafiante. No tenía todos sus doujutsus activos, pero no los necesitaba para verse intimidante.  
—Tengo un permiso especial de la Alianza Shinobi.  
Eso no era del todo mentira. Todos los kages le habían dado permiso para transitar libremente sin tener que dar reporte a nadie si no lo consideraba necesario, pero ese permiso solo aplicaba a la misión de Kaguya e ingresar a los dominios de Orochimaru no era algo que formara parte de erase acuerdo.  
Pero eso era algo que el ninja frente a él no tenía porqué saber.  
Karin era la única que se encontraba en la guarida. La felicidad que mostró al verlo lo hizo considerar retirarse. Solo se detuvo por dos motivos, el saber que Karin era inteligente, la había elegido por un motivo y la certeza de que no tenía mucho tiempo.   
—¡Hola, Sasuke! ¡Tiempo sin verte!  
—Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de este veneno.   
Al principio Sasuke creyó que Karin se negaría a ayudarlo. Era evidente que se había enojado por su respuesta tan seca, algo que no le molestaría de no ser por el hecho de que la necesitaba.  
—¿Sabes que esto te costará?   
—Dime tu precio.  
Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa y no era algo que quisiera ocultar.   
—Tráeme un perfume y te diré todo lo que necesitas saber.  
Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Sabía que le gustaba a Karin, ella nunca había sido discreta en cuanto a ello pese a que lo intentaba. Había esperado que intentara besarlo o que le suplicara que la llevara con él, algo que había hecho otra de sus enamoradas, no que le pidiera un perfume.  
—¿Qué esperas? —le dijo Karin molesta, usando el mismo tono que usaba cuando no coincidían en algo, lo que había ocurrido varias veces durante el tiempo en que trabajaron juntos —. Ya te dije mis condiciones.   
Sasuke obedeció. Fue a una tienda y le encargó a la encargada de esta que le diera el perfume más popular entre las mujeres. Después de pensarlo la petición de Karin no le pareció tan ilógica. Karin amaba los perfumes y ella no podía ir a comprarlos debido a la restricción a la que se encontraba sometida. No había sido arrestada, pero su aporte en la guerra no bastó para cubrir lo que hizo cuando estuvo bajo el mando de Orochimaru y cuando trabajó con Sasuke.  
El joven Uchiha sentía que se lo debía.   
Sasuke tomó el perfume de mala gana y regresó de inmediato.   
Karin se aplicó el perfume de inmediato.   
—Me has traído un veneno bastante particular —le dijo Karin, adoptando ese aspecto serio que solía mostrar cuando estaba trabajando —, incluso una gota podría ser letal y ni siquiera tiene que ser una herida profunda.   
Sasuke pensó en Hinata. Ella estuvo en coma durante un tiempo pese a que sus compañeros actuaron con rapidez y la protegieron.  
—¿Cómo se puede conseguir?   
La expresión de Karin parecía indicar que no le gustaría la respuesta.   
—No es sencillo y no me refiero solo al lugar. Tienes que conocer a la gente correcta y tener mucho dinero.  
—¿Sabes o no sabes?  
La sonrisa de Karin era siniestra y la forma en que sus lentes brillaban no ayudaba en nada. Sasuke había visto algo similar en Kabuto, sus lentes solían brillar de ese modo cuando planeaba algo especialmente retorcido, lo cual solía ocurrir con bastante frecuencia.   
—No solo eso, conozco personalmente a los distribuidores. Digamos que hemos hecho algunos trabajos juntos.   
Sasuke no quería saber de qué clase de trabajos se trataba. Suigetsu le había contado que Karin había experimentado con él y, aunque no le había prestado demasiado atención, sabía que la joven Uzumaki no había sido gentil ni suave, incluso sospechaba que la aversión que le provocaba Suigetsu la había inspirado a ser más cruel de lo normal.  
—Entonces vendrás conmigo.  
—¿Qué ganó yo con todo esto?  
Sasuke se preguntó si Karin seguía molesta con él por haber intentado matarla o si tenía otro motivo. No era algo que realmente le importara y solo le pedía ayuda porque necesitaba acercarse a los proveedores sin levantar sospecha. Después de eso no la necesitaría.   
—Podrás salir de este lugar y podría hablar con la Alianza Shinobi para que se te trate con menos dureza.   
—No me parece suficiente —la expresión en el rostro de Karin hacía que Sasuke tuviera sus dudas —, pero hay un lugar que quiero visitar, llévame allí y tendremos un trato.


	21. Barajando posibilidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata despierta y se entera de que está en peligro de la peor manera.

Capítulo 21: Barajando posibilidades   
Hinata despertó.   
No sabía dónde estaba ni recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Su costado le dolía y, por lo que podía ver, era poco probable que le quedara una cicatriz. Esto le resultó extraño, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto si la herida era superficial. Intentó ponerse de pie, un mareo la hizo regresar a la cama.  
—No lo hagas —le regañó Shino —, necesitas descansar.  
Hinata lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. La expresión seria de Shino y la tristeza en el de Kiba la hicieron sentirse alarmada.  
—¿Dónde está Akamaru?  
Kiba y Shino intercambiaron miradas.  
—Afuera del hospital, no permiten perros.  
—Es tan injusto.  
—¿Está bien?  
—Tú fuiste a la única que lastimaron.  
Hinata bajó la mirada apenada. Su rostro solía tener la misma expresión que solía tener cada vez que fallaba en una misión, una expresión que Kiba y Shino conocían bien y que también odiaban.  
—No es tu culpa —le dijo Shino.  
—La misión terminó bien. Shino entregó el sobre y mañana comienza la construcción.  
Hinata sabía que no le mentían, pero tenía la sensación de que no le estaban contando todo. Quiso recordar lo que había pasado antes de perder la consciencia, pero no podía, su mente estaba en blanco y dolía si se esforzaba demasiado.   
—Podrás ver la construcción cuando te den el alta —intentó animarla Kiba.  
Hinata sonrió, estaba convencida. Intentó levantarse, pero en esa ocasión sus planes eran otros. Kiba y Shino intentaron detenerla hasta que un ruido delató lo que ella planeaba hacer, era su estómago gruñendo, pidiendo comida.  
—Descuida, te traeremos algo —le dijo Shino sonriente.  
—¿Quieres algo en especial?   
—Agua.  
Hinata comenzaba a sentir su garganta seca y un mareo que cada vez se hacía mayor. Una bebida caliente era tentador, pero se conformaba con agua.  
Kiba fue en busca de comida y regresó poco después con el agua que le pidió, una sopa de algo que no pudo reconocer y una medic-ninja.  
—Me gustaría hacerle algunos exámenes, algo rutinario —le dijo la medic-ninja —, coma primero, no tengo prisa.  
Kiba y Shino se despidieron. Si Hinata hubiera usado su byakugan habría notado que sus compañeros de equipo no se alejaron de la zona y que no eran los únicos cerca. Naruto y Akamaru se encontraban en las afueras del hospital.   
Ella comió lentamente. No eran los modales lo que le preocupaba, sino por la falta de energía. Obedeció a todas las instrucciones de la medic-ninja y se durmió poco después de que terminara el examen por lo que no pudo escuchar los resultados. Cuando despertó era de noche y no estaba sola.  
Hinata supo de inmediato que la medic-ninja que la estaba atendiendo era una impostora. Las luces estaban apagadas, algo que no consideraba como normal. La golpeó con fuerza provocando que tirara la inyección que sostenía en su mano. El ruido que hizo fue tal que Kiba, Shino y Naruto entraron de inmediato, los tres se veían alarmados.  
El que la medic-ninja intentara escapar confirmó lo que Hinata ya sospechaba. Sus intentos fueron en vano y Naruto logró capturarla antes de que pusiera un pie sobre la ventana.  
—Hinata ¿estás bien?   
Hinata asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.   
—¿Qué...?  
—Será mejor que analicemos esta inyección —la interrumpió Shino y eso hizo que las sospechas de Hinata aumentaran.  
Una medic-ninja entró en la habitación, una real, acompañada de un shinobi, quien, escoltó a Naruto y a la intrusa hasta la prisión para que pudiera ser interrogada.  
—¿Qué está pasando? —insistió Hinata.  
Kiba y Shino intercambiaron miradas.  
—Todo empezó cuando encontramos a un grupo de shinobis, uno de ellos estaba herido, o al menos pretendió estarlo, aprovechó la ocasión para atacarte. Kiba y yo sospechábamos que era un ataque en tu contra y esta noche lo hemos comprobado.  
—Lamentamos haberte descuidado —Kiba se veía apenado —, si no te hubieras despertado...  
—No se preocupen por eso, estoy bien y eso es lo que importa.  
Hinata no creía del todo en sus palabras. Se había enterado de que alguien había intentado asesinarla y ciertamente no era una noticia grata. Quería mantenerse fuerte, decirse que era algo natural para cualquier kunoichi, pero no podía dejar de sentirse angustiada.  
Respiró profundo en un intento por calmarse y enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba. La identidad de quien la quería muerta. Por varios minutos estuvo barajando posibilidades sin poder dar con una sola opción que le pareciera viable. Ella no tenía enemigos, no que supiera, no se había involucrado en asuntos peligrosos, no que ella estuviera enterada. Todas sus misiones eran sencillas y, cuando no enteradas taba ayudando a Sasuke con su investigación, estaba trabajando en formas de cambiar a su clan.  
—Nosotros tampoco sabemos quién pueda estar detrás de todo esto —le dijo Shino —, pero seguiremos investigando y te prometemos que no permitiremos que te hagan daño.  
—Es una promesa.


	22. El mercado negro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin y Sasuke buscan información.

Capítulo 22: El mercado negro  
A Sasuke le molestaba la actitud de Karin. En ocasiones ella se comportaba de manera coqueta y en otras actuaba como si su presencia le fuera insoportable. Le molestaba porque no lo entendía y Sasuke odiaba cuando las cosas se salían de su control. Había sido de ese modo desde que tenía memoria, Naruto había estado muy involucrado con ese sentimiento, el sentir que lo que hacía no era suficiente había hecho que se obsesionara con el poder.   
No era extraño que Karin fuera coqueta. Ella solía intentar seducirlo cuando estaba a solas, aunque eso no evitaba que le llevara la contraria en numerosas ocasiones, Karin, a diferencia de muchas de las mujeres que conocía, no tenía miedo de decirle cuando no estaba de acuerdo con él.   
—En cinco minutos llegaremos al pueblo más cercano, podríamos ir a comer algo, sé de un lugar donde venden unos buenos helados.  
—Odio los dulces.  
No era el único motivo por el que se negaba. Sabía que alguien había intentado asesinar a Hinata y que, cada minuto podía ser importante.   
—En ese caso iré sola.  
—Tengo prisa —le dijo Sasuke molesto, seguro de que Karin se estaba vengando por su rechazo.   
Karin lo miró con reproche, eso hizo que estuviera más seguro de que se trataba de una venganza. Sus ojos tenían esa mirada que solía reservar para Suigetsu y su voz denotaba el mismo enojo con el que le había hablado cuando se reencontraron en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, antes de que él se disculpara.  
—El lugar que buscas solo está disponible después de la medianoche, hasta entonces no hay nada que hacer —Karin tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir una dirección —, puedes hospedarte en esta dirección, allí no hacen preguntas. Nos vemos a lasi doce, hasta entonces lo que hagas no es mi problema, solo asegúrate de que nadie sepa que lo que estás haciendo o que yo estoy involucrada.   
Karin se fue sin decir ninguna palabra o darle la oportunidad a él de decirlas. Sasuke no intentó seguirla pues prefería investigar por su propia cuenta. Se dirigió al bar más cercano, su experiencia como ninja renegado le había enseñado que los bares eran una fuente valiosa de información.   
El problema es que tendría que esperar hasta que anocheciera. Ningún bar abriría antes y la gente que él buscaba tampoco solía mostrarse de día.   
Decidió hacer lo que Karin le había sugerido. Buscó un lugar en el que hospedarse y poder escribirle una carta a Naruto. Sabía que era poco probable que el estado de Hinata hubiera cambiado durante su ausencia, pero prefería mantenerse informado, en especial cuando existía la posibilidad de que Hinata fuera atacada una vez más.   
Pasarían tres días antes de que Sasuke obtuviera una respuesta, noticia que le hizo alegrarse. Hinata estaba despierta y él tenía una sospecha bastante fuerte sobre la identidad de los atacantes de su compañera.   
Sasuke había ido al bar por su propia cuenta. Karin no lo buscó y él estaba cansado de esperar. El lugar se encontraba un tanto vacío por lo que Sasuke se dijo que debía ser cuidadoso. Si bien era cierto que los bares eran el sitio ideal para conseguir información también lo era que un paso en falso podría ponerlo en evidencia.   
No consiguió información relevante. Ni siquiera se molestó en interrogar a alguien. Los pocos clientes del bar no parecían ser de utilidad. Sasuke estaba seguro de que ellos eran solo civiles y que, si había algún criminal, este no tenía ningún tipo de conexión con el asunto que le interesaba.  
Karin se presentó poco antes de la medianoche. No le extrañó la facilidad con la que lo localizó, después de todo él la había elegido para que lo ayudara a rastrear a Itachi, aunque sí lo encontró irritante, Sasuke odiaría que ella intentara seducirlo una vez más.   
—Sígueme —le dijo. Karin le lanzó una capucha similar a la que ella vestía y se marchó sin esperar respuesta.  
Sasuke obedeció. Karin estaba comportándose como él quería y se dijo que podría preocuparse por otros asuntos menos importantes después.   
El mercado negro se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea. A simple vista era un mercado como cualquier otro, pero un pequeño vistazo a la gente que lo frecuentaba y la mercancía bastaba para que esa idea desapareciera. Todos los clientes y vendedores llevaban sus rostros cubiertos y la mercancía se encontraba celosamente guardada o tenía un aspecto que delataba su ilegalidad.   
—No te alejes de mí —le dijo Karin con tono coqueto, tono que rápidamente sería reemplazado con hostilidad —, sé a dónde vamos y en estos lugares es mejor ser directo. A ellos no les gustan los curiosos.  
Sasuke podía imaginar el motivo. Durante su tiempo con Orochimaru notó que la mayoría de los subordinados de este eran obstinados y que su lealtad y confianza únicamente les pertenecían a Orochimaru.   
Ambos pasaron por varios puestos. Sasuke y Karin evitaron el contacto visual en todo momento y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al único sitio que a Sasuke le interesaba.  
Karin descubrió su rostro de modo que solo el encargado del puesto pudiera verla y el tiempo suficiente para que nadie más lo hiciera.  
—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿negocios?   
—Se podría decir que sí.  
Karin le extendió una nota al encargado del puesto, esta contenía el nombre del veneno y otra información que Karin consideró importante.   
—Sé de qué veneno hablas, pero no puedo decirte quien lo compró. Deberías saber que en mi mercado no existen los nombres.   
Karin sonrió y su rostro adquirió un toque siniestro.   
—Estoy segura de qué podrías hacer una excepción por mí.   
—No creo que mi clientela piense eso. Ellos valoran mucho el secretismo.   
Karin no parecía afectada por la respuesta, Sasuke, por el contrario, tenía una expresión hostil.   
—Sasuke, has lo tuyo.  
El genjutsu que Sasuke usó fue muy corto. Estaba dispuesto a torturar al encargado del puesto hasta que obtuviera las respuestas que quería, no fue necesario. Ese hombre se rindió de inmediato en cuanto comenzó a sentir dolor.  
—¡No sé su nombre! —respondió el mercader notablemente asustado.  
Para Sasuke y Karin resultaba evidente que no mentía.   
—¿Qué sabes de él?   
—Tenía ojos blancos, eso es todo lo que sé.


	23. El mensaje de Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke recibe importantes noticias.

Capítulo 23: El mensaje de Naruto   
—Dice la verdad —le dijo Karin.  
—¿Está seguro de que fue el único que compró este veneno?  
El mercader asintió. En su rostro podían verse las secuelas del genjutsu.  
—Es un veneno caro y difícil de conseguir. No muchos lo buscan.  
Sasuke sabía que decía la verdad. Karin le había dicho lo mismo poco en la guarida de Orochimaru y eso confirmaba muchas de sus sospechas.   
—Y tú eres el mejor cuando se trata de venenos —le dijo Karin, sus palabras parecieron tranquilizar al boticario, solo un poco. Sasuke no había tenido piedad cuando lo interrogó y, por su expresión, era evidente que volvería a recurrir a la fuerza si era necesario.  
Sasuke se sentía fastidiado. El dato que le había dado el boticario era útil, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que era insuficiente y que necesitaba de más información para dar con el responsable del intento de asesinato de Hinata.  
—Necesito de unas hierbas —Karin le extendió una lista.  
—Creí que lord Orochimaru no necesitaba de una nueva dotación por este mes.  
—Digamos que esto es un asunto más... personal.  
El boticario ingresó a su puesto con la hoja que Karin le había dado.   
—¿Crees que podamos sacarle más información?   
Karin negó.   
—Te dije que decía la verdad, presionarlo solo nos hará ver sospechosos.   
Sasuke se quejó por lo bajo.  
—¿Crees que nos delate?  
Karin volvió a negar.  
—Sabe que trabajo para Orochimaru, no se animaría a hacer nada en su contra.  
El vendedor regresó con lo que Karin le había pedido. Sasuke tuvo que soportar por varios minutos las negociaciones entre su compañera y el encargado del puesto. Usar su doujutsu o pagar él resultaba tentador.  
Karin lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras. Sasuke estaba por reclamarle cuando notó varias miradas sobre él. A Sasuke no le asustaba ninguna de las personas presentes en el mercado negro. Conocía sus capacidades y sabía que ninguno de ellos era rival para él, pero tampoco quería llamar la atención y mucho menos exponerse.  
Sasuke creyó que Karin lo sacaría del mercado, pero no fue así. Se dirigió a otro puesto y nuevamente comenzó a negociar. La joven Uzumaki compró varias armas, pergaminos de sellado y otras cosas en las que prefería no pensar. Él también intentó conseguir algo, pero nadie parecía tener lo que buscaba y si lo tenían, no parecían dispuestos a negociar.  
—Deja que yo me encargue de todo, llamas demasiado la atención.   
Sasuke sabía que Karin decía la razón. En más de una ocasión creyó que lo atacarían y Karin había intervenido en todas esas ocasiones. Pero eso no hacía que se sintiera menos molesto o que el agarre de Karin resultara más tolerable.  
La siguió a todos los puestos que ella visitó y no se quejó pese a que deseaba hacerlo. Karin sabía lo que hacía y ella era el único motivo por el que había conseguido la información que necesitaba.  
Sasuke se encontraba en la posada cuando recibió la carta de Naruto. Había postergado su viaje para seguir investigando, algo que había cambiado con la información que había recibido. Hinata había despertado y, aunque le alegraba saber del cambio en su estado, este no era el único motivo de su prisa.   
Para él era bastante evidente que un Hyuuga había intentado asesinar a Hinata. Los ojos blancos eran exclusivos de ese clan, siendo Ao la única excepción a la regla. El sello del pájaro enjaulado era utilizado para proteger ese secreto y era casi infalible. Recordó la reacción de los Hyuuga cuando regresó de la luna, por la forma en que le hablaron tuvo la sensación de que nadie esperaba el regreso de la heredera.   
—Nos vamos rápido —le dijo a Karin.  
Karin obedeció pese a que resultaba evidente que no quería hacerlo. Tomó sus compras y siguió al último de los Uchiha. No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a la guarida de Orochimaru. Sasuke tenía prisa, pero sabía que Karin era su responsabilidad y que tendría muchos problemas si escapaba, además de que sería responsable por todo lo que ella hiciera.  
Quería ver a Hinata, comprobar por su propia cuenta que estaba bien y asegurarse de que nadie volviera a hacerle daño, mas sabía que tenía responsabilidades que cumplir y que no podía permitirse ser impulsivo. Dejarse cegar por sus sentimientos había hecho que se cegara por la oscuridad.  
Llegó al hospital poco antes de que le autorizaran la salida a Hinata y se alegró por ello. Le hacía feliz que su compañera se hubiera recuperado por completo y que la información de su estado no hubiera sido revelada. Saber que había un Hyuuga involucrado hacía que todo resultara más complicado y peligroso.   
—¿Ha habido otro incidente?   
—Sí, afortunadamente logramos detenerlo y Hinata está a salvo.  
—¿Es cierto que despertó?   
—Sí y gracias a Sakura se ha recuperado muy rápido.   
—Dijeron que es muy probable que pueda salir antes de mañana.  
Sasuke se preocupó en cuanto escuchó eso. Se sentía feliz por la recuperación de Hinata, estaba agradecido con su antigua compañera de equipo por la ayuda que le había brindado a la joven Hyuuga. El motivo de su preocupación era lo que pudiera pasarle a Hinata en cuanto estuviera en su casa, en territorio enemigo.   
Sasuke le pidió a Shino que lo acompañara. Hubiera preferido hablar con Naruto, pero no quería dejar a Hinata desprotegida y confiaba en las habilidades del joven Aburame.  
—Quien compró el veneno era un Hyuuga.  
Shino mostró una expresión de terror al escuchar esas palabras, expresión que Sasuke no pudo ver ya que la mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierta. Para nadie era un secreto que los miembros del clan Hyuuga no tenían la mejor relación y que los lazos entre estos distaban de ser perfectos, Neji había expuesto esa situación en su enfrentamiento contra Hinata durante las pruebas chuunin, sin embargo ninguno creía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal.  
—¿Estás seguro? Es una acusación muy seria?  
Sasuke asintió.   
—El boticario dijo que tenía los ojos blancos y solo los Hyuuga tienen los ojos de ese color. Además es un veneno especialmente costoso.  
Shino no dijo nada, pero Sasuke sabía que le había creído. Comenzó a contarle su expedición con Karin. No consideraba a Shino como un amigo, pero sabía que era listo y que tanto Naruto como Hinata confiaban en él y esos motivos le parecían más que suficientes.   
—Hinata no puede volver a su casa.  
—Lo sé.   
—Pero tampoco puede negarse a ir, sería sospechoso.   
Sasuke también había pensado en eso. Su experiencia lidiando con criminales le había enseñado que estos tendían a actuar imprudentemente cuando se sentían atrapados y eso muchas veces era peligroso.   
—Es por eso que todos deben creer que está muerta.  
Shino no reaccionó. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke, era difícil saberlo cuando tenía la mayor parte del rostro cubierto. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que este le diera una respuesta, una que no se esperaba.  
—Eres el único que puede esconderla.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
—Nadie la buscaría en tu casa sin tu permiso y puedes entrar en los dominios del clan sin que nadie sospeche.  
Sasuke sabía que Shino tenía razón. Su reputación hacía que nadie quisiera meterse con él y su investigación le daba la oportunidad para espiar a los Hyuuga sin levantar sospechas. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que tuviera sus dudas.   
—¿Qué hay de Naruto? Todos en Konoha lo respetan.  
—Él no es bueno guardando secretos.  
Sasuke le dio la razón a Shino. Conocía a Naruto lo suficiente para saber que no era de los que se guardaban sus pensamientos, ni siquiera por amabilidad. Un comentario fuera de lugar y todo se habría arruinado.   
—¿Por qué confías en mí?   
—Por tus acciones.


	24. La muerte de Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problemas drásticos requieren medidas drásticas

Capítulo 24: La muerte de Hinata  
Sasuke y Shino pasaron un largo rato hablando con Hinata antes de poner el plan en acción. Le hablaron de sus sospechas y de lo que habían descubierto durante el tiempo en que ella había estado internada en el hospital.   
—¿Te sientes bien?  
Hinata asintió. Mentalmente se reprochó a sí misma por haberse mostrado vulnerable. Confiaba en ambos, pero odiaba la idea de preocuparlos. No quería mostrar la manera en que le afectaba saber que su propio clan había atentado en su contra.  
—Hinata —le dijo Shino —, no tienes que pretender ser fuerte.  
—Tienes que serlo —agregó Sasuke —los conflictos entre clanes nunca terminan bien —esto último lo decía por experiencia propia. Las diferencias entre los miembros de su clan había hecho que estos tomaran decisiones erróneas y habían obligado a Itachi a tomar decisiones drásticas. Pensar en su hermano era lo más doloroso, por mucho tiempo lo había visto como a un villano cuando se había estado sacrificando todo este tiempo.  
—Eres fuerte y saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.  
Hinata agradeció y su voz sonaba apagada.  
—¿Has recibido algún tipo de amenazas por parte de tu clan?  
Hinata comenzó a rememorar. Recordó las miradas esperanzada de algunos de los miembros de su clan, la ilusión de la rama secundaria al saber que trabajaba en deshacer el sello del pájaro enjaulado, pero no recordaba el descontento de nadie. Mentalmente se preguntó si había estado tan enfocada en su proyecto que olvidó de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.   
—El Consejo no estaba conforme con mi investigación, ellos son muy apegados a las tradiciones, pero nunca intentaron disuadirme de continuar con mi investigación.   
—¿Ellos están enterados de tus avances?  
—Hable de ello durante la última reunión del Consejo, me dijeron que lo que hacía era peligroso y que el sello es necesario para la supervivencia del clan.  
—Tiene sentido que creyeran que no lograrías ningún avance.  
Sasuke no había dicho esas palabras con la intención de lastimar a Hinata, pero eso no evitó que la joven Hyuuga se sintiera herida. Entendía los motivos de Sasuke, ella había pasado mucho tiempo sin obtener resultados pese a sus esfuerzos y le había dedicado tanto tiempo a su investigación que descuidó a Naruto, ambos lo hicieron por lo que decidieron que lo mejor para los dos era tomar caminos separados. Pero eso no hacía que fuera menos doloroso.  
—Es por eso que debes morir.  
Hinata se mostró notablemente confundida al escuchar esas palabras. Sabían que no era una broma, Sasuke no había vuelto a hacer una desde la masacre del clan Uchiha y eso lo hacía más desconcertante.   
—Necesitamos que ellos crean que estas muerta para que el autor intelectual se delate, además de que será más fácil protegerte de ese modo.  
Hinata se sintió avergonzada. Las palabras de Shino había hecho que todo resultara demasiado obvio, pero ese no era el único motivo de su vergüenza. Shino hablaba de protegerla y ella no quería que la protegieran. Años atrás se había hecho la promesa de ser fuerte, de convertirse en una kunoichi que no necesitara que la protegieran y no ser una carga para sus seres queridos. Escuchar que necesitaba protección la hacía sentir como si nada hubiera cambiado y estuviera traicionando a la memoria de Neji.  
—Puedes vivir conmigo. De ese modo podrías continuar con la investigación y planear una alternativa para quitarle el poder al Consejo.  
—Sería temporal y solo si aceptas.  
Hinata asintió. Sabía que no tenía otra opción. No tenía pruebas de que hubiera una conspiración en su contra e incluso si las tuviera, no podría usarlas, no podría demandar a todos los Hyuuga basándose únicamente en el color de sus ojos.   
La siguiente parte fue más sencilla. Sasuke usó su doujutsu para sumergir a varios medic-ninjas en un genjutsu, uno bastante poderoso y casi imposible de notar. La versión oficial decía que Hinata Hyuuga había tenido una recaída y que no sobrevivió a esta. Kiba, Naruto y Akamaru recibieron está versión, pues, aunque Sasuke no quería mentirle a su amigo, consideraba que era lo mejor para la seguridad de Hinata.  
Hinata también odiaba el que le mintieran a sus amigos y seres queridos. Sabía lo mucho que les dolería y no era algo que quisiera provocarles. Pero también sabía que no tenía opción y que, en ocasiones lo mejor podía ser sumamente doloroso.  
Hinata no quiso quedarse a ver las reacciones de sus amigos. Se marchó en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad, consciente de que el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos podría hacer que comprometiera la misión. En más de una ocasión estuvo cerca de hacerlo y se odiaba por ello.  
Cambió su apariencia y se dirigió a Konoha. Sabía que tendría problemas para entrar y esperaba que la carta que Sasuke le había escrito funcionara.


	25. Oculta

Capítulo 25: Oculta  
El Hokage sabía que Hinata estaba con vida. En la carta que Sasuke había escrito se indicaba que era necesaria absoluta confidencialidad y se le notificará a Kakashi del peligro por el que pasaba Hinata. Este al principio tuvo sus dudas, pero terminó por ceder, el joven Uchiha había sido muy convincente con sus argumentos.  
—Es una situación bastante irregular, pero dadas las circunstancias lo voy a dejar pasar. Los tres deberán ser muy cuidadosos, creo que ya sabes esto, pero el Consejo del clan Hyuuga podría tomar represalias y yo no podría intervenir.  
—Lo sé, autocracia de clan.  
Hinata se instaló en el distrito Uchiha de inmediato y lo primero que notó fueron dos cosas, el estado de abandono en el que se encontraba y la falta de comida. Decidió arreglarlo de inmediato. Consideraba que era un ambiente demasiado desolador e insalubre para que alguien viviera.  
Sabía que Sasuke había estado viviendo allí mientras investigaba los archivos del clan, pero las capas de polvo y las telarañas sugerían otra cosa. Era evidente que no se había limpiado en años, probablemente décadas. El distrito Uchiha parecía una zona fantasma y de cierto modo así era.  
Aprovechó que Sasuke le había enviado un mensaje a través de su alcón para pedirle su autorización. Ella estaba enterada de la historia de ese lugar y temía hacer algo que pudiera afectar a Sasuke. Decidió ir al mercado en lo que esperaba una respuesta. Volvió a usar un jutsu para cambiar su apariencia. Su cabello nuevamente era corto y de un color castaño, sus ojos se veían de un color café. Seguía usando la ropa que Shino le había comprado en Kumogakure por lo que no tendría que preocuparse de modificarlas.  
Hinata estuvo atenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aunque pretendía todo lo contrario. Su byakugan se encontraba inactivo, pero ella usaba todos las superficies reflejantes a su alrededor. Compró varios ingredientes, preguntándose que prepararía para la cena. No sabía cuando regresaría Sasuke, pero sospechaba que debía ser pronto si no quería levantar sospechas.  
Compró varios tomates y arroz. Había notado que era lo que comía con más frecuencia. Evitó las recetas dulces, Sasuke le había dicho que estos le desagradaban. Hinata sentía que estaba en deuda con Sasuke y quería compensarlo por ello. Sasuke Uchiha la había ayudado mucho en su investigación y también le había ofrecido una casa cuando tanto la necesitaba.  
Pensar en su situación actual hacía que se deprimiera. Estaba consciente de que no todos en el clan la querían, desde pequeña había lidiado con el odio de estos, pero nunca había dejado de doler. El caso de Neji era el que más le afectaba y es que ella lo quería muchísimo. Neji era todo lo que se esperaba de la heredera del clan, pero ese no era el principal motivo de su cariño. Hinata nunca pudo dejar de verlo como el niño dulce que conoció cuando tenía tres años de edad.  
Hinata sabía que no podría ocultarse para siempre y no planeaba hacerlo. Tampoco dejaría la investigación a la que le había dedicado tantos años y esfuerzo. Había sacrificado su relación con Naruto y no planeaba detenerse solo porque su vida peligrara, como ninja muchas veces había lidiado con situaciones de vida y muerte. También que el Consejo debía estar involucrado, ellos habían intentado detenerla antes, aunque nunca ejercieron presión. "Hasta ahora", pensó con amargura.  
Sasuke Uchiha regresó esa noche, poco después de que terminara la cena. No había dicho nada durante la comida y eso no le pareció extraño, era usual que Sasuke estuviera callado por largos periodos. No había respondido su carta, algo que, asumió, podría ser por motivos por seguridad. Sasuke no solía tener tacto a la hora de decir que algo le molestaba. Sin embargo cuando habló, ella se quedó sin palabras.  
—¿Qué opinas de asesinar a los miembros del Consejo?


End file.
